Covered Bridges, Sequel to Xmas in VT
by Da Princes and Me's
Summary: What's a Covered Bridge? It is a bridge that completely protects the beams from the harsh weather elements. Fitz is Olivia's Covered Bridge, protecting her from the Nation's Capital way of life. Currently dating privately, follow their journey from Vermont, to the White House & beyond. With Fitz's help & her friends, she will not only become the 1st Lady, but Fitz's 1st Lady.
1. The Princess and the Frog

**Covered Bridges:**

**Welcome to the Sequel to Christmas and Vermont: A Christmas President. If you HAVE NOT read that story please do not start with this one. I am picking up directly where the other story left off and you will need its background to understand what happens in this sequel. This is my first sequel I have ever done so I hope it lives up to the first. **

"_**What is the meaning of a Covered Bridge? It is to protect and create a complete enclosure to ensure the wooden structural members of the bridge are hidden from the harsh weather elements. Fitz is Olivia's "Covered Bridge." Shielding and protecting her from Washington's harsh world. Currently dating privately and when the time is right, their relationship will go public for all to see. With his help and others, he knows that she will become this country's best First Lady they have ever seen, but most of all HIS First Lady. Here is their Journey along their Covered Bridge."**_

**Enjoy and leave Pumpkin Seeds...Me's**

**/**

**Chapter 1: The Princess and the Frog. . .**

"**Coming Home to D.C." January 5, 2014**

As Marine One began its final approach into the D.C. area, all Fitz could do was look out the window. He heard Cyrus talking to him about his meetings for tomorrow morning, the kids school, James asking for a baby. But none of it mattered. He looked at Mitch and Stephen and they both knew their boss well enough to know that he was thinking of Olivia.

He had left less than two hours prior, and already his heart felt her absence. He touched the pin on his suit jacket, and whispered her name inwardly to himself. He could still feel her lips pressed against his as they kissed one final time. His scalp could feel her fingers raking through his air. Her tiny hands helping him get dressed, fastening his buttons, tying his tie, and caressing his face. He hoped he would feel her touch for a while longer, but he knew it would disappear.

He closed his eyes, and heard her own words of "I love you too. I am in love with you too," in his ears. He himself had never been truly in love before, but he knew he fell head over heels in love with her the moment he saw her on the video her class sent. Her "melted chocolate eyes" pulled him quickly without wasting a moment. Her voiced called to him like a mermaid calls to a sailor on the seas. Everything about her pulled him into him.

Now that he found her, the hardest thing he had to do was walk away. They spent practically three weeks in each other company. Once they discovered they had been neighbors, they were together nonstop. But Christmas Eve everything shifted into focus, when they both realized who they were to the other and as his lips touched hers. For the first time it became clear that he finally found everything that he was looking for in life; Olivia..

If that first kiss could have lasted forever, he would have found away. He finally smiled at the memory of how she "tasted," like raspberries. He was drowning in the warmth of her mouth. The way she was kissing him back, and her hands going through his hair. He ached for her so much, and being away from her now was going to be extremely difficult.

He thought about Christmas Morning, waking up in each others arms. Fitz thought he had dreamed Christmas Eve, and that she ran away from him, but Olivia did not. She kept assuring him that she wouldn't leave him. Even after her "reality check,' her moment of realizing who she was dating, she did not push him away. She did at first, but then once she was back in his arms, all was right in his world.

After their heart breaking encounters towards the end of his trip, he was scared that she was pull away from again. But instead, she clung to him even more. Karen and Jerry gravitated to her so quickly. She became the mother to both, that his kids had always needed and desired.

But what broke him, was the fact that he could not bring her home with him to D.C. How he wanted to. He knew Cyrus would have a fit if she lived in the White House with him so soon in their relationship but even if she was close by, it would have been easier for them to see each other. He missed her desperately all ready and they hadn't been apart that long.

Fitz continued to look out the window as Marine One began its journey back to the White House. It was now over the Potomac River. He could now see the Smithsonian, Lincoln's Memorial, and the Capital Building. He looked in the distance and The White House was getting closer.

"Mr. President it's almost time," Cy said to him, getting his attention.

"I know Cy," was all Fitz said as a response.

"Sir, we'll get her here don't worry." Cy told Fitz back attempting to reassure him.

Fitz nodded and then started to take off his suit coat. Cy gave him a strange look because it was probably in the twenties outside.

"Sir, it's freezing outside. What are you doing?" Cy asked. Marine One was now on its final approach.

"Cy, Livy's pin from her grandfather is on my suit coat. I want to step off Marine One with everyone seeing it, taking note. I know she's watching and I want her to see it. The cold won't bother me. It's a short walk." Fitz told him, leaving no room for a debate.

"Fine, but I best not have to call your girlfriend down here to nurse you back to health if you get the flu," Cy grumbled. "I knew I should have taken that stupid job at Harvard."

"Well if that what it takes, then consider it handled." Fitz told him with a smile. "I'd love to see her in one of those sexy nurses outfits."

"Mr. President," Cy said sternly.

"I'm kidding Cy. Well maybe," Fitz said to him, flashing a devilish grin that sent James laughing now. "I'll be fine."

"Like I said, the Princess and the Frog," Cy mumbled causing Jerry and Karen to start laughing, watching Marine One nearing the White House's South Lawn.

/

"**Go Get Them Tiger…"**

Marine One was finally over the White House grounds over the South Lawn. From the windows Fitz could see the barricades for the press already set up ready to take the first family's pictures. Fitz was missing Olivia terribly and couldn't wait to get into the Oval and talk to her, hearing her sweet voice again.

The chopper finally set down slowly, and Karen and Jerry sat next to him and showed him something on their tablets. IT was a picture that they got from Olivia. Fitz squinted, and looked at it, and finally laughed. IT was her covered in Christmas lights from head to toe, lit up.

"Look what they did to me for going on the roof," was what the caption said, causing Fitz to laugh even harder.

He clicked the next picture and it was a video of her friends wrapping her in the lights. Abby was holding her still with Tom, Huck and Harrison wrapping the lights around her body. Olivia was cursing up a storm, saying that Fitz was going to throw them in jail.

"Quinn you recording this," Abby asked her. Fitz and the kids saw the camera shake. "We have to make sure DA-POTUS sees our handy work."

"Guys come on, let me out of these lights," he heard Olivia wine. "OH my god you are not going to send him this are you?"

"OH yes we are Liv," Harrison told her back.

"He told you to stay off the roof. You wanted the lights, so now you have them." Abby said, scolding her.

"This is SO NOT fair! Fitz you're not even here and this is ALL your fault. You're supposed to protect me, remember." Olivia pouted at him through the video. "You wait till I see you again. Come on guys let me go."

Fitz was about crying because he was laughing so hard. Finally he saw Olivia hop away, and wiggle out of the lights. When she did so, she shook her butt to the camera, knowing Fitz would enjoy that.

"Ha, I'm free," Olivia said. "I HATE you all right now." She threw pillows at everyone. "I hope that made you all laugh. Now do me a favor Fitz and go get them tiger," and blew him a kiss.

"Livy," Fitz said, touching the screen. "I miss you sweetheart."

"I love you forever." She told him, hugging herself. Fitz hugged himself and touched the screen again. "Now show them who you are. I'll be watching," and the video ended.

"I need a barf bag," Cyrus bellowed. "You two are going to make me sick."

Fitz chuckled and looked up and saw the door to Marine One open. Both Marine Sentries stand on each side. Mitch and Stephen stepped out first, already in position with the other agents outside waiting for Fitz and the Kids to emerge.

He finally stood up and made sure that his suit coat went up to the residence with the rest of the family's things. He grabbed on to Karen and Jerry's hands. "Remember Daddy she's watching us." Karen said making him smile.

"Yah Dad. If we do anything wrong she'll whoop all our butts." Jerry said.

"Yes she will. Come one let's go." Fitz told the kids and got ready to step out of the chopper first.

/

**Back in Vermont… From 50 to 48**

Olivia was in the kitchen getting some popcorn, as she heard Abby yell, "Liv come on, the door to Marine One are opened and the Marine's are there. I am sure he'll be coming out any minute."

Olivia practically dropped her bag of popcorn running out of the kitchen. The Marine's were standing guard, at attention, waiting for Fitz and the kids. She sat next to Abby on the couch, but soon realized that was not close enough to wear she wanted to be. She got up, and sat on the floor next to the TV.

"Abby you sent him that crazy light show video right?" She asked rather impatiently. "He is going to need that right now."

"I don't know Liv, I asked Huck to do it for me. You know he's the best one for that kind of stuff." Abby told her.

Olivia looked to Huck and assured her that Fitz not only got the video but that he even watched it. "How do you know he watched it?" She asked him kind of surprised.

"Because I embedded it with a code that told me if he viewed it," Huck pointed out. "Plus I sent it to his private email and the kids email address. I got the receipt that it was opened. I am sure the kids showed it to him."

"Thank you Huck." Olivia said to him.

"No problem," he told her back. He then pointed to the screen and he heard the news anchor begin to speak;

"_We are now waiting for President Grant, and children to emerge from Marine One. This will be the first time seeing the First Family, since the President left on vacation three weeks ago. The White House still will not disclose where he was, but rumors are being reported that he was in one of the upper three New England states._

_Over the Holiday season, the White House had gotten numerous "President Grant" sightings anywhere from close to the Canadian border, to Rhode Island. Someone even thought they saw him at a Christmas tree farm, but the White House will not confirm or deny that rumor. All the White House has stated was that the President was enjoying a quite family holiday. Let's hope he did so._

_Oh here's come the President and the First Children now…" _the new anchor stated.

Olivia watched in bated breath as her man, stepped off the chopper. The Marine's saluted him, along with Karen and Jerry. He waved to the crowd that had gathered, and to the press. She noticed immediately as he walked, was with swagger and confidence. It was so "Presidential." She marveled at how relaxed he indeed looked, his hair was perfect, and his blue eyes shined brilliantly.

"Dang Liv he looks hot!" Quinn said, causing Olivia to blush.

"Yes he does Quinn. That's my man right there." Olivia pointed out. "He looks really good but where's his jacket," she wondered. As she watched him through the cameras, she noticed then why he took it off. She watched him glance down at the flag pin, and give a special smile to the camera. Olivia knew immediately that smiled was for her alone.

"He's not wearing it Quinn because he wanted the world to see my Papa's Flag Pin that I gave him for Christmas." Olivia pointed out placing her hands over her heart.

"But no one knows that you gave it to him," Quinn pointed out.

"Yes that's true. But that is not what matters. What matters is that he knows I am watching him, and he wanted me to see it. He had probably worn one on his jacket in the past but this is different. I am with him Quinn, and that alone for Fitz everything." Olivia told her.

Quinn smiled. Olivia then heard the reporters comment;

_"President is seen here walking with his son, Jerry and daughter, Karen. The family seems to be closer than before and even happier. It also seems that the President could have gotten a special Christmas gift. One would not notice but if you look closely at his flag pin there are not fifty stars on it. There are forty-eight stars. IT would seem that the President acquired a very special Christmas gift."_

Olivia blushed and wondered if Fitz was asked about the pin what would tell them. They did not discuss anyone noticing the slight difference in the pin, and she hoped that he could dodge the question well.

Abby saw her face worry, and told her, "Liv he's the best politician in the world. I am sure he'll do great."

"I hope so Abby. But the press seems to find a way to drag it out of you eventually don't they?"

"I don't know Liv. We are not used to that way of life. That is probably of the many reasons he wanted you to stay behind. He wanted to make sure you were safe." Abby told her trying to reassure her.

Olivia watched the rest of the broadcast and once Fitz was inside the White House, she turned it off. The rest of the night her friends and her chatted, made dinner, and helped her put the lights away. When it was just Tom left, he kept her company for a while. He knew she belonged to Fitz, but it didn't stop him from wanting to be there for her in any way possible.

/

**Best Friend Time**

She sat on the couch pulled a blanket to her. Tom noticed that she was looking up at Rose Point and the house now was in darkness. He could only imagine what she was going through. He watched her labored breaths she was taking in, and her eyes watch Rose Point, looking for any signs of life.

Olivia knew that Nigel was going to keep the house open for her, but even when the staff had all gone home, she could still see some lights of life of there at the house. Rose Point used to be a symbol of hope to her. Once Fitz arrived and turned her world upside down, Rose Point became her life, her oxygen, her everything.

But she began to realize that it was not Rose Points bricks, furnishings that drew her to that place; it was Fitz and the kids. She missed him so much already. They became her family so quickly that she didn't even realize it. She not only became the "First Girlfriend" while they were here but she became someone's best friend, the love of their life, their soul mate, but most of all their everything and a Mom.

"You want to bounce it off," Tom asked her.

"It's just strange you know." Olivia commented back, still looking up there.

"What Liv," Tom said, sitting closer to her.

"I know they've only been gone a little while but it seems like so long ago they were here Tom. Karen and Jerry engrained themselves in my heart so quickly that I didn't even realize it. Those kids are wonderful you know, and so is he," letting her voice trail off.

"And," he questioned her.

'It's just," she stopped.

"Tom, it's just," her voice was breaking more.

"Liv it's okay. I'm here. I know I am not Fitz but I am here if you need me okay." Tom told her trying to comfort her.

"I know you are and I don't want to mislead you in any way. I care for you so much and I don't want you to get false hope that now that's he gone and let you think….," she tried to say but Tom stopped her.

"Olivia," he said finally holding her hand. Olivia looked up at him. "I know I can never be Fitz to you. And you know what I don't want to be him. I am not him. I know that I'll never be able to live up to his image in your eyes."

"You're just saying that because he's the President of the United States." Olivia teased him, squeezing his hand.

"No, that's not why," Tom said. "Being President is his job Liv, but that is not who is he is to you or most importantly who Fitz has become. You don't see him that way. The moment you eyes connected with his, the moment you woke up in his arms, it changed you forever."

"Tom I…" Olivia tried to say.

"No I need to say this to you. Olivia I have loved you for a long time. And I always hoped that we would become a couple. We could have been great together, but as your best friend I never pushed you into anything. I now understand why." Olivia could feel herself beginning to cry. Tom wiped her tear away. "Hey no tears okay."

She smiled at him. "I knew you always felt that way about me but to hear you say it," her voice was breaking.

"It's okay. Yes my heart is broken but time heals all wounds. I am just happy that I can still be by your side to help you through this. I want that Liv if that is okay. I am not going to lie that it hurts. But he can give you a life you deserve. Fitz can give you the world, and then some. You are his world and the kids." Tom told her, watching her face take it all in.

"I just didn't expect to ever find him, never mind who he really is. I also didn't expect to fall for his kids so fast. The last few weeks I became not only the "First Girlfriend," but a "Mom" too. No one has ever given me that before. He not only gave me his whole heart and his entire being Tom, he gave me so much more. I feel like when he comes back to get me, that I won't be ready. What if I fail him?" Olivia said not sure of things.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, you are my best friend. Any man would be lucky to have you by their side and Fitz knows that. He would protect you from anything and anyone if you let him. He has the means. But most importantly Liv, he's your Gladiator. You just have to let him. Don't push him away now that he's gone."

"But what if I'm not…" Olivia began to fear the tears in her eyes.

"Olivia the nation's capital is not going to know what hit them when you get there. Like you tell Fitz, _show them who you are." _Tom voiced to her, hoping to offer her hope.

"Just don't shut him out." Olivia said out loud, not only for herself but for Tom to hear.

"Don't shut him out." Tom said back. "Come one lay your head down and when you fall asleep, I'll go and lay you down."

"Tom you don't have to do that. Fitz may get upset."

"Well he'll get over it. He'll have to. I'm here and I promised to watch over you for him. And that is what I am going to do," he told her not leaving any room for discussion. Olivia got up and went and changed into something that if she did fall asleep it would be fine. She knew she had to go back to work tomorrow, and made sure everything was ready.

She sat next to Tom on the couch and laid her head on his chest. He put his arm behind her and rested it on her back. He heard her relax and turned the TV on for background noise. Olivia watched it with him, and around ten o-clock, he realized she was asleep. He was about to get off the couch when her Dad came in.

"Mr. Pope," Tom said, making sure he knew he wasn't trying anything.

"Is she okay son," Louis asked him.

"Yes she is fine. We talked and I know this will be hard on her, but I am here for her. Abby, Harrison, Quinn, and Huck are as well. Fitz is a lucky man to have her, Mr. Pope." Tom said finally getting up of the couch, and then scooping up Olivia with him. He heard her whimper for Fitz in her sleep, which broke his heart a little bit.

"Yes Fitz is a lucky man Tom. But so are you. You are her best friend. If anyone can keep her safe and protected it's you." Louis told him as he walked down the hall to her room. As Tom was carrying her down the hall, Louis heard her cell phone ring. It was by where she was sitting, before Tom carried her down the hall.

/

**The Frog Missing his Princess…**

Louis walked over to her phone and picked it up. "What?"

"Livy? You alright," Fitz asked into the phone, not realizing it was her Dad just yet. For a spit second, he sounded just like his daughter.

"Lord son no, it's Louis," he told Fitz. "I didn't realize my voice sounded so feminine," letting out a small laugh.

"Ah no Sir, I mean well you don't. It's just," now Fitz was flustered by her Dad.

"Relax Mr. President. I know you thought and hoped it was her answering the phone. I am not going to petition Congress to have you impeached or anything, don't worry." Louis told him back, hoping to make him feel better.

Fitz sat back in his chair in the Oval. "Where's Livy? Is she okay?" Fitz thought she would be awake still waiting for his phone call, but now he began to get concerned. Did she go out? Was she alright? Did she still want him?

As if Louis could hear his thoughts, "My Boy Olivia is fine. You have nothing to worry about. She fell asleep and Tom carried her to bed. He just went down the hall."

Fitz stood up from his desk and let out a labored breath. He didn't like the idea, and could feel himself, getting a tad bit jealous. It should be him doing these things. She was HIS girlfriend, his everything. "He carried her to bed," Fitz said trying to remain calm, but Louis could hear it in his voice.

"Now Fitzgerald," her father boldly said to him, as Tom emerged from the bedroom. "Tom is her best friend, and they hung out a bit after everyone else left. He is here for her and you have to be all right with that."

"Sir, I meant…" Fitz stammered.

"I just don't like…" Fitz tried again.

"I am very protective…" Fitz then tried to say but Louis stopped him.

"I know. You are highly protective of those you love. And when it comes to my little girl, you protectiveness kicks into high gear," Louis told him with a smile. "She doesn't need a hero Fitz. She just needs you to love her."

Fitz sat, and let his shoulders fall down. "I just miss her so much already and I haven't been back a full day yet. I just want to go back up there and tell her I changed my mind, and bring her home with me where she belongs."

Tom knew her Dad was talking to Fitz. He shook his hand, and would be by in the morning to see Olivia before school. He was going to bring her coffee to help start her first day back. Tom whispered goodbye and was out the door.

Louis thought for a moment and went to go look at his daughter asleep. "Son my daughter loves you with every fiber in her being. Don't you ever doubt that for a single minute of every day. She offered to move there to be with you already, but you wanted her here to keep her safe. I respect you for that Fitzgerald. But now you have to trust in that decision you made."

"I just feel like I don't know what to do without her," Fitz said, rubbing his forehead. "Cyrus didn't put anything on my schedule tonight thank god but I feel so lost. I tried to relax in the residence but found myself becoming more anxious to hear her voice again. I just need her. I didn't realize how much I grew accustomed her to presence in everything I do already."

"Fitzgerald, you're in the Oval Office right," Louis asked.

Fitz smiled. "Yes Sir."

"How many World Leaders do you think stood where you are now, without the one they love? Our most brilliant President's didn't always have their First Ladies within arm's reach you know."

Fitz got up and stood on the seal. He stood there and turned around in a circle and stopped. He placed one hand in his pocket, and sighed.

"Fitzgerald you know I am right." Louis said to him.

"I know." Fitz admitted mostly to himself but he wanted Louis to hear him. "I just can't wait to get her here. It can't be soon enough."

"It will happen when the time is right," her father said to him. He heard Fitz sigh and figured he was walking around.

/

"**Covered Bridges…"**

"Daddy, tell Fitz to stop pacing, and that I am fine." Olivia said half asleep. Fitz heard her and a smile crept across his face. "He's going to turn into a Frog like Cyrus said."

"Livy," Fitz voiced.

Her Dad said goodbye quickly and handed the phone to her. She snuggled into the pillow that he slept on, and its scent filled her nose. She hugged herself and the shirt she was wearing.

"Hi," she said to him, feeling the sleepy smile creep on her face.

"Hi," Fitz said back leaning against the window in the Oval. "I miss you."

She hugged herself even more. "I miss you too. Twenty Three People Mr. President."

"What," Fitz said, not sure what she was saying.

"Twenty three hard working Americans are staying late because you are working in the Oval. Twenty three people are staying late so you can call me." Olivia finished staring up at the ceiling, smiling.

"How did you know that?" Fitz asked.

"I have my secrets," she said dropping her voice. She heard him grumble on the other end, knowing the effect that voice has on his body.

"Do you now," Fitz huskily asked her back. "Care to elaborate."

"Nope," Olivia teased. "You'll have to get it out of me next time you see me Sir. Plus if I told you Mr. President, my boyfriend would think I was flirting with you. I can't have that," she lowered voice.

"Oh really," Fitz said, sitting down at his desk. He put his hands up by his face, doing his best not to smile. "So this boyfriend of yours, does he know that you really are flirting with the President of the United States? I would hate to make him jealous."

"I won't tell him if you do the same. I can be our _sexy dirty little secret,"_ Olivia said in a whisper that caused Fitz to moan into the phone's receiver.

"I love you," Fitz voiced in a tone that caused her to melt into the bed on the other end. He heard her sigh, and whimper.

"And I love you too. You hold onto that when you start ruling the world tomorrow morning. Don't be late on your first day back either. I don't want a phone call from Cyrus whining."

"I won't be. I have the perfect way to wake up tomorrow." Fitz teased, attempting to get a rise out of her.

"Fitz, what are you up to. You worry me when you say things like that." Olivia sat up in the bed. She was about to get up when Fitz started talking again.

"Olivia lay back down, and don't start pacing. This is not a pacing in circles situation. Relax," Fitz told her. "I have everything under control."

"Oh God, you didn't get Karen and Jerry a dog did you?" Olivia asked worried.

"Lord woman no. Are you out of your mind? The staff would probably quit if I did that. Karen and Jerry are bad enough. But this idea…," he let his voice trail off, "is something pretty special."

"Fitzgerald," Olivia voiced. "You best not be back up here by tomorrow morning. I don't need you M.I.A. your first morning back."

"Oh ye of little faith in my Presidential Superpowers my love," Fitz told her, now beginning to laugh.

"You know what I am going to go back to bed. I am too tired." Olivia was not only playing into his game, she was going to win. "Goodnight Mr. President."

"Livy wait," Fitz practically screamed. "Don't go. Okay I'll tell you."

"Good boy," she told him, now playing with her hair.

"Why do you have to sound so sexy right now? I am not even there to do anything about it." Fitz told her back, running his fingers through his hair.

"Fitz you're changing the subject. Now spill it Mister."

"The kids transferred the video of you with the Christmas Lights to my phone. So when the alarm goes off, I will hear your voice, calling me out of my dreams. That way your voice is the first thing I hear every morning Livy. I can't start my day without hearing your voice or seeing you." Fitz whispered.

Olivia was so surprised that she didn't know what to say to him. She could feel herself begin to cry. Fitz could hear her over the phone beginning to sniffle. She missed him so much already, that she didn't know how to start her day without him either. After hearing her on the other end, stifling back her emotions, Fitz felt his own tears in his eyes.

"Livy," he expressed to her in the sweetest voice.

"What?"

Fitz laughed. "I'll call you in the morning so the first thing you hear is my voice telling you that I love you. Okay."

She nodded. "Okay."

"Then you can record it for later, and if you ever get really pissed at me, you can play it and get un-mad," Fitz said with a devilishly grin.

"FITZ!"

"What are you wearing?" He spoke in an innocent tone.

"You are incorrigible," Olivia said softly, dropping her voice. "Well it just so happens your Navy t-shirt and my panties. Nothing else."

"Are you trying to kill me woman? How am I supposed to go to sleep now thinking you of in nothing but my shirt and panties," he asked her, with a strained voice. "You didn't sleep like that when I was there." Then he thought about it some more. "Did Tom put you to bed that way?"

Olivia could feel his blood pressure rise, through his voice intonation. To put him out of his misery she decided to end his suffering. "No he did not. I had pajama pants on. After I woke up I took them off my soft silky legs I just put lotion on."

"Olivia you are not playing fair." Fitz bellowed.

"Life is not fair in love and war President Grant. You best remember that for the future. I play to win by the way." Olivia said to him seductively.

"And what do you think you won," he asked.

"You."

"Livy," was all he could say back. His heart melted even more. He looked at the time and realized it was close to eleven. She must have sensed it and both just breathed on both ends of their lines, listening to each other. Each one took and let out a breath at the same time. He sighed and she did the same.

"You should go," Olivia said first.

"I should go," Fitz said back, not wanting to hang up. "One minute."

"One minute," she answered back. She placed herself back down in the bed, and covered herself up. Olivia then placed her nose against the pillow he slept on while he was there, and brought his shirt up to her nose. He heard her take in another breath and knew why. He smiled, wishing he had something of hers.

He stood up and looked out the window and gazed in Vermont's direction. He moved the curtains only slightly, missing her more and more by the second. He placed his hand on the glass and told her, "I'm coming back for you."

"I know. I'll wait for you Fitz…forever." She was now crying.

"I. Love. You. Livy," he breathed out.

"I love you too. Goodnight Fitz."

"Goodnight Sweetheart," he said back holding back his tears. He heard her hang up and placed the phone in his pocket. Fitz placed his hand one more time against the window starring in her direction. He was lost in his thoughts when felt the phone vibrate in his pocket.

He took it out and saw a text from Olivia. It was their new "Apple Dress Girl" picture. He rubbed his thumb against it and brought it to his lips. He kissed the screen and continued to look at their photo. "I can't wait to bring you home and marry you Livy. That day can't come soon enough."

Fitz then walked out of the Oval and up to the residence. He said goodnight to Karen and Jerry. They already knew that Olivia talked to him because they could tell by his smile. She texted them before he made up to the residence, a "family" photo that was taken from the Polar Express. He smiled and told them he would see them at breakfast.

He walked into his bedroom and was happy that the staff didn't unpack. He placed his suitcase on the bed and unzipped it. While he was taking out his things, he smelt and felt something different. He moved his clothes out of the way, and saw her grey "Georgetown" t-shirt she wore to bed a few times.

He immediately brought it to his nose and smelt her lavender conditioner. "Oh Olivia," he whimpered out. Fitz pressed the shirt against his chiseled chest, and imagined it was her. After a few moments, he placed it on "her side" of the bed, and went to get changed. He came back and got in on "his side" with her shirt, right with him, against his chest.

Fitz was about to send her a text, but he heard his phone ding. He saw the text and it read "_Your welcome…Covered Bridges_."

He texted her back, "_Covered Bridges_," and spoke to himself, _"I love you Livy_," drifting off to sleep smelling the sweet scent of lavender.

/

**Okay my pumpkins, I am firstly so SORRY for the delay in posting this first chapter. I know I promised last week but "life" happens and the #ComputerFairy didn't like me for a while. Plus I was away this past weekend, dealing with issues, and couldn't type.**

**But here's your first chapter for the sequel to Christmas in Vermont. This story probably won't posted again for about 2 weeks. I have other tales that are calling my name.**

**I hope you all enjoyed and leave me tons of DINGS with BLING.**

**Peace, Luv and Pumpkins….Me's**

**P.S. Look for me on Twitter as ScandalMistress.**


	2. My Sun on the Horizon

**Well Hello Sunshines! Here is an unexpected early update on this story. I know I said two weeks but I couldn't help myself. (Not that any of you are complaining.) **

**I also had the idea for this chapter in my head before Thursday night's episode. I thought it was perfect and gives you all the OLITZ we've been needing and craving. ;-)**

**So, enjoy and leave me plenty of "pumpkin seeds" when you are done. The more you pester me, the sooner you can have Chapter 3.**

**Eagerly waiting for the DINGS and BLINGS…Me's**

**/**

**Chapter 2: My Sun on the Horizon**

"**You Are Sunshine…" 6:00 A.M. White House**

Fitz began to stir a few minutes before his alarm went off. He had been tossing and turning through the night. The only moments he was able to fully go into a deep sleep was when he was either holding Olivia's shirt, or could smell her Lavender scent from her conditioner. Numerous times he awoke in the night, aching for her body, it's warmth, the comfort and peace he discovered when she was near.

Fitz had never missed anyone this desperately before. This emptiness without her made him realize what they had together was a love that was only dreamed about; the kind you find in fairy tales. He knew that he would miss her, that was a given, considering the last three weeks they spent so much time together. But to have it physically hurt, shocked him.

His heart was breaking in his chest. He could feel it's rhythm and knew it was off because it was looking for her own heart beat. His lungs yes were filling with air, but not the same air she breathed. He learned to breathe for the first time when she was close. He constantly searched for her in his dreams, hoping that he really wasn't back at the White House. That he was in her house, in her bed, holding her in his arms, never wanting to let her go.

Fitz missed her touch. The way she ran her hands up his chest, tickled his sides, and wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up off the ground. How she would rake her fingers through his curls to calm his emotions. No one had ever played with his hair. With her, he couldn't get enough of it. God when they were cuddling in bed, it was one of the first places her hands went.

One of the things he was beginning to miss the most, was her voice. He missed her whispering to him, how much he meant to her. How much she loved, needed him, and that nothing would come between them ever again. Fitz missed how horse and cute her voice sounded first thing in the morning. He teased her about it, saying it made her sound sexy, turning him on.

Fitz missed how she talked to Jerry and Karen. She was not their mother, but she became one over the last few weeks. Both his children needed a mother figure in their lives, and meeting Olivia changed them. Karen finally found a woman that saw her for the young lady she was becoming; not the President's daughter.

Jerry, yes was his son, but he was always shy. Olivia began to get to know the real him, that Jerry rarely ever let out to see. He buried it after Mellie left, and little by little Olivia cracked his hardened shell. Gradually his son's thick skin cracked and his saw the boy he once knew, gradually becoming a man before his eyes. Olivia brought that out, whether she realized it or not.

She talked to his kids. She listened to what they had to say. But most of all, she cared about them for not WHO they are but for them. No one in their lives really had done that until Olivia came along. He understood why the kids were so upset that he chose to not let her come to D.C. But she was not ready. He had to be sure, before that happened. If it was too soon, he could lose her forever.

Fitz was resting there half asleep when the alarm went off. He had a meeting for his schedule with Cyrus in an hour, and knew he could not be late. He reached for his phone but as he did so, it dinged signaling that he received something already. Only four people had this number, and he groaned thinking it was Cyrus.

To his surprise, he opened his phone, and saw that it was a message from Olivia. "How did she," Fitz started to say, as the biggest lop-sided sleepy grin came across his face.

He sat up, bracing himself against the pillows. He opened her message. Fitz smiled when he saw Olivia holding a cut out picture of sun. He began to grin even more when he read it. It said, "_Morning Sunshine_."

Fitz reached out and touched the screen. "Morning Beautiful," he whispered back. "God I miss you so much."

Then if on cue, he got another ding. "This has got to be Cy making sure I am actually awake," Fitz grumbled. But to his surprise it was another message from Olivia.

"What did she send me," he started to say as he opened the message. The message came on the screen and to his shock it was another video. He looked and could see her with her hair in two braids, and his Navy shirt. She was positioning the camera, causing him to laugh.

"Olivia what are you trying to do," he said, watching her.

"Is this on," he heard her say. "God he's going to think I am a dork. Well I hope it is so here goes…" she said. He then heard this causing him to smile.

"_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping,  
I dreamed I held you in my arms,  
but when I woke Fitz, I was mistaken,  
and I hung my head and cried._

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_you make me happy when skies are gray_  
_you'll never know Fitz, how much I love you,_  
_please don't take my sunshine away."_

"Oh Livy, you are too much," Fitz whimpered, running his thumbs across the screen as she finished the song. "I wish you were here sweetheart."

Then as if she heard him, "I know you miss me Fitz, and I miss you; a lot. I wish you were here in OUR bed. Waking up without you is so un-cool. Yes I just said that." He saw her smirk "Fitz, be the man I know you ARE today. I know you wish I was there, and I am. I am with you always."

He saw her reach out touch the camera with her hand. Fitz met her hand on the screen. "Livy," he said, through some stray tears.

"I love you Fitz. Have a great day. And I'll talk to you later. Goodbye Mr. President," and she blew him a kiss, and watched her turn the screen off.

Fitz placed his phone down on his chest. He looked at the clock and wondered if she was up already. He knew he had 45 minutes before Cyrus would be talking his ear off. She must of have known that he was going to miss her, right when he woke up, but after seeing that adorable video, he missed her more.

/

**6:30 Vermont: "Sun on the Horizon…"**

Olivia was beginning to wake up herself, right before her alarm went off. She made it through her first night without Fitz, and it was not easy. Granted she fell asleep without him, but she missed him so much; too much already. How was it even possible to miss a person, so much that you could barely function?

She missed hearing his voice speaking to her, telling her that nothing in this world would tear them apart. Olivia missed their heated arguments about politics, education, and her family. How upset she became at him for not letting her move to D.C. when she asked. It made her furious but thinking back, she knew they made the right decision. Olivia even missed hearing his voice telling her not to go on the roof to get the lights down. That made her smile.

Olivia's mind wandered in the night to how it felt to hold him in her arms. Yes he was a man, and the comfort and safety she felt in his arms, was a new experience. She smiled and remembered how soft his skin was. How Fitz's hair felt underneath her fingers, as she ran her fingers through.

She remembered with each touch of her fingers on his body, Fitz would shudder and tremble in pleasure. Being with a man this way was new, and she did not expect this type of response from him. He's the most powerful man in the world, but in her arm's, Fitz is just a normal man. To know that her touch not only did the same for him made her feel like a school girl. She remembered how much he leaned into her hands. It was like he'd never tire of how good it was to be in her arms.

One thing, she knew the moment she opened her eyes she would miss would be his eyes; those piercing eyes like the see after a storm that no other man has on this earth. In her mind, she remembered the first moment she saw them years ago. Then the first time she got lost in them in her class room.

It scared her, to wake up in the arms that day in the most powerful man's in the world's arms. But his eyes, along with his smile, gave her nothing to fear. She realized she fell in love with him that day. That moment her entire being shifted and it she wasn't just Olivia anymore. That day she became HIS Livy, and he became HER Fitz. She wrapped her arms around herself in her sleep, clinging to his shirt, remembering that moment.

In the night, the only comfort she found that really helped was his shirt. His NAVY shirt Fitz wore was big on her. It went down half way down her calves, and if she bent down, you could see her panties. She smiled in her sleep, knowing that would have driven him crazy. Many times in the night, she brought it up to her nose, smelling his masculine, warming scent. It had a hint of cinnamon, woody, spicy scent.

Olivia began to wake, as she heard her alarm go off. She reached for it, half asleep and awake, and turned it off. She rolled back over, so not ready to get out of bed. Olivia opened her eyes and looked out her bedroom window. She noticed new snow on the ground, but it wasn't enough to cancel school. She checked her phone finally and she was happy to see that there was an hour delay.

She threw the covers over her head, and began to hear her phone ringing. "It's probably Tom thinking I need help digging out of a few inches of snow. When will that man learn, I am fine. I can shovel a few inches of snow without hurting myself."

Without looking at who it was, she answered, "Tom you don't need to come over this morning. I am fine to dig out. Fitz will not freak."

"I will not freak about what beautiful," Fitz said to her.

"Fitz," Olivia said back with half a whine.

"Hi," he moaned in one breath.

"Hi," she said, the same way. "You're calling me."

"I'm calling you." Fitz said, smiling even more. He was dressed only in his pants and colored dress shirt. His suit was set out the night before, which he was grateful for to the staff. "I told you that I would. I needed to hear your voice."

He heard her whimper "aw" on the other end. "I just didn't think you were going to," she murmured. "I figured you had to get up and start ruling the world and would call me later. That you had more important things to do first than calling me."

"Livy, you're the only one I want to talk to before I start my day; always. You are the most important person in my life, and you are my sunshine after all," he expressed, leaning against the wall, looking out the window in his room.

"So you got it," she said to him, with a giggle.

"Yes," he sighed. "It was…It was…" He was stumbling over his words.

"I knew it was a bad idea. Now you think I am a dork," she muffled into the pillows.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope you are not a dork. It was everything I needed. You are everything I need and my sunshine." Fitz voiced and began to sing the rest of the song back to her. At the end of the song, he sang "I love you Livy."

Olivia broke out laughing, and for a few moments couldn't stop giggling. "Hey," Fitz chastised. "I didn't sound that bad did I." But she kept right with her fit of giggles. "Oh come on Liv, it wasn't that bad."

She took a breath on the other end, "No. It was just the most adorable thing to hear you sing to me that's all. If the other world leaders knew, they'd make you try out for American Idol or The X-Factor."

Now he began to laugh, walking into his closet, trying to find a tie. "Come on I didn't sound that good." But she didn't answer. She grinned on the other end, and did her best to not laugh anymore. He heard her fighting it.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing Fitz," she told him, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Olivia," he said sternly.

"I love you Fitz." She said back, in a wine.

"I hate you right now. You say it like that, and I can't pull you into my arms and kiss you. I miss you so much, and we haven't been apart that long yet. How and the hell are we going to do this?" He leaned hard against the wall, hitting his head, "Ouch."

"You hit your head didn't you?" She heard him chuckle on the other end, and didn't need him to reply. "We can do this Fitz. This was YOUR idea for me to stay behind remember. Are you regretting it now?"

Olivia heard him breathe deep on the other end. He missed her as much as she missed him already. "I should have listened to Jerry and Karen and took you home with us. I hate to admit it, but you belong here, with me now."

"Fitz go look out the window," she told him.

"What?"

"Just do it for me okay," she pleaded. "Please."

"Fine," he whined. "Okay I am looking."

"What do you see?" She asked. He described the front of the White House grounds, in every detail, not leaving anything out. "After that," she asked. Fitz then told her about the big black gate, and saw everyone walking by it. He could see security, people, and the press being granted access.

He then told her about the sights, he saw; the Nation's Capital Skyline. Without realizing it he was describing everything for her, really seeing it for the first time himself. Now he understood why she had him go to the window.

"Your world is big, bold, and beautiful Fitz. One day you are going to give me that. But underneath all that beauty, are harsh elements I am not ready for. You are my Covered Bridge Fitz. Protecting and shielding me from ALL those things. When the time is right, I can't wait to see it in person with YOU, Karen and Jerry by my side. You all will forever be by my side." Olivia told him, now looking out her window.

"I just wish you were here already. I should have let you come." Fitz told her again. "I had no idea I would need you this much already."

"I know. But you made the right decision. I realize that now. My class needs me. Without them, there would be an us." Olivia paused and finally asked him, "And what do you see in the sky Fitz?"

"Huh," he said back.

"Fitz what is up in the sky right now?"

"The Sun," he said with a smile. "Would you like the D.C. weather report next?" Fitz told her with a chuckle.

"No Mr. President I would not. But that same sun is in my horizon. And when it goes down, whether it's the moon or stars, we are under the same space. But when I look out my window I see my front yard, Quincy, Rose Point…OUR home, our save haven."

"Livy," he whimpered. When she said 'Our home' he sat in the chair by the window, leaning back, looking up at the ceiling.

"Our home," he murmured. "I love hearing you say that."

She smiled into the phone, hearing his voice change. "I am not ready for D.C. yet Fitz. That world is big, powerful, and intimidating. But with your love, I know I will fit into it perfectly, when the time is right; when OUR time is right. I am not afraid, but I don't want you to be either."

"I am not afraid for you Livy. I am afraid for both of us. I don't want you to run once you get here. What if someone scares you away?"

"Fitz I am not going to run. Trust in that. But most of all trust in the fact that I am ALL IN this with you, Karen and Jerry until the end," she breathed.

"Okay," Fitz looked at the clock and it was almost seven. "What about Vermont? That was all real right?"

Olivia knew he needed to hear her say it. "It was real Fitz. All of it was. It was not a dream. It all happened. We met, I fainted, and you caught me." He heard him laugh slightly on the other end. "Then after I embarrassed myself in front of you, I asked you out, and you said yes. And here we are now…together."

"Together," he whispered to her. "I love hearing you say that. Wait you said it wasn't a date."

"Well…maybe it was a date but I just didn't want to admit it. I didn't want you to think I was trying to jumps your bones," she said sarcastically.

"Hell if I would have known that I would have jumped yours first. Forget asking for the sugar, I would have dived right into sweet and sexy goodness." Fitz taunted her. "If you hadn't noticed I have a major sweet tooth when it comes to you."

"Fitzgerald you are terrible." She said to him, sarcastically. He was turning her on and could hear her shuffle in the bed.

"Yes Ma'am. By the way what are you wearing?" Fitz dropped his voice, and heard her make a sound on the other end of the phone that sent a vibration through his entire body. "Do you need cold water?"

"Oh hush you," she laced her voice with some hostility. "Urgh."

"I love you," he told her, and heard her calm down on the other end. He looked over at the clock and knew Cy would be there any minute. He asked her why Tom was coming by. She told him that it had snowed a little, and he usually helped her dig out. But her Dad was there, and assumed he was up already.

"Are you going to tell your class about us?" Fitz asked.

"I don't know yet. But I'll think they'll see the change in me. For the first time, they'll see me happier than I have ever been." She voiced with a sigh. "I wonder whose fault that is Mister."

"Well whoever the guy is he's a lucky man." Fitz teased. "I may have to fight him for you."

"I think he can take you, Mr. President," she lowered her voice, and breathed heavily. Fitz groaned on the other end, and heard her giggle.

"You don't play nice you know." He grumbled.

"Nope," she huffed. "You'll just have the handle me, next time you see me Tiger. I can't wait."

"I love you," he said half frustrated, half wanting to pouch on her through the phone. "Do you have any idea how much I want you right now?" She heard him make an unmistakable groan that gave her the answer.

"I know." She told him back. "And I want you too."

"Olivia I am going to need a cold shower if you keep this up. I'm hurting here. You can't do these things to a man, and be so far away." Fitz groaned attempting to adjust himself and alleviate his issue.

"Well Mr. President," she said so seductively, that only made it worse, "I'll just have to take a hand's on approach when I see you. You'll have to show me how to deal with certain '_matters of state_." The next thing she heard was Fitz running the water. "What are you doing?"

"Running the cold water so I can calm down," he grimaced. "I hate you right now. You tell me last night that you are wearing only my shirt and panties to bed. And now you're talking like this. Olivia my god, are you trying to make me blow my morning off and be there in two hours. You want Cyrus to have a stroke."

Now she started to laugh. "I'm only trying to make sure you know how much ALL OF ME misses you Fitz. I want you know that."

"I know," he told her, now running his hands in cold water. He put the phone down to splash cold water on his face, to calm himself . She heard him, and giggled on the other end.

"So, I have an idea for you to help my class." Olivia told him. "If you still want to that is."

"Oh really," he asked and she told Fitz of her plan. He loved it. It was perfect and he would arrange his schedule to make it happen. They both sat quiet for a few moments, hearing each other's thoughts that it was getting time for him to hang up.

"You need to go," not wanting him to hang up either.

"I should but I don't want to," and at that moment Cy knocked and walked into the residence calling for him. "You have my schedule right?"

"Yes I do. Are you sure I can? I mean. Am I supposed to? I can hear him Fitz. Go before he calls you a FROG again." Olivia teased him.

"Yes the head of the Secret Service knows who you are, so it's not an issue. And I miss my Princess. What can I say," as Cy walked into the room, seeing Fitz waltzing over picking up his tie.

Cy knew it was Olivia, and rolled his eyes. "You had to call her already. Thank goodness I missed it. I don't want to vomit my bran flakes James made me eat this morning." Olivia giggled, and Cy heard her. "Tell that girlfriend of yours it's not funny."

Fitz shook his head no. "Bye Fitz. Remember you are my sunshine and the sun on my horizon."

"And you are mine," leaning forward, attempting to put on his tie. Cy came over and began to tie it for him. "I love you Livy," Fitz said with Cyrus saying he was going to puke in a near-by trash can.

"You two make me nauseous. If you two are going to do this every morning let me know Sir. I can't handle this kind of romance novel shit this early in the morning. I think I am going to go piss off someone, to make myself feel better. Where's my husband, he's always fun to work up before he gets his morning nutrition shake. Better yet maybe I'll go find the Vice President. She's someone I love to aggravate. God you two are worse than love-sick teenagers."

Now Fitz laughed. "Be nice to him. I love you too Fitz. Bye." Olivia said, giggling.

"Bye." Fitz put the phone down, laughing at Cyrus' morning antics.

"What's so funny Sir?" Cy asked him.

"Nothing Cyrus," Fitz told him. "Come on let's go before I turn into a Frog."

/

**POPE Goody Baskets**

Fitz looked down at his tie, and grabbed his suit coat. He was about to go to the dining room when Karen and Jerry came to see him. Both were excited to see their Dad so happy, and knew he already heard from Olivia. As they walked into the dining room, Fitz looked at Karen and recognized the sweater she was wearing.

"Karen how did you get that," he asked, curiously.

"You like it." Karen asked.

"Yes, but isn't it Liv's?"

"It is Dad. She snuck it into my suitcase. I told her that I loved this sweater when I was there. She put it in my bag. When I unpacked this morning, I found it. She put a note on it, saying "_For your first day back. Good Luck Pumpkin and you can give this back next time you see me. Libs."_

Fitz smiled at his daughter, and even Cyrus was touched. "Wow she really does think of everything." Cy voiced. "Jerry did she surprised you also?"

"Yah she did. I told her when I was there that I loved British soccer. Somehow she scored me a Jersey from England. Not sure how, but I have it in my room." Jerry told his Dad and Cyrus. He told them the team, and Fitz was impressed. "Dad you are one lucky guy."

"Yes but we are all lucky. Come on let's eat because I have a meeting with my secretaries shortly." Everyone finished quickly and Fitz said goodbye to the kids. Fitz and Cyrus then walked to the Oval and saw his three secretaries waiting. He said good morning and told them to come into the Oval in a few minutes. He walked into the Oval with Cy and saw Mitch and Stephen already waiting for him in front of his desk. "Gentlemen, is everything okay?"

"Yes Sir, but we were told to give this to you this morning." Stephen said with a smile.

"Um okay," Fitz said not sure what was going on. He looked and when the agents moved, he saw on his desk a huge basket, and three small ones. He knew instantly it was Olivia. "Livy," he asked looking at his agents who nodded.

Cy asked, "How did she do this?"

Stephen said, "She asked me to do this for you this morning Sir. Somehow she knew you would need it."

"God she's perfect," Fitz said with a smile. He walked over to the baskets and saw baked goodies. "My god how much did she make."

"A lot Sir. She even gave us some for the agents that know about both of you. It was her way of thanking us for protecting not only you, but her as well. No one has ever done anything like this before for us. She's is a wonderful woman Mr. President." Mitch stated.

"Yes she is," Fitz said touching the basket full of everything she made.

"There is more in the residence Sir. We snuck some in last night and told the White House chef not to touch it. The Agents assured it was safe." Mitch then told him.

"Wow, she really did think of everything to take care of me and the kids without her being here." Fitz said. "And these baskets," he asked, but then saw the tags. He smiled even more, and felt his phone go off. He knew instantly it was her.

The text read, "_Your Welcome. Livy_." Fitz grinned, shaking his head. Cyrus looked at him, and saw him as a new man.

"Mr. President," Cy reminded him gently. Fitz looked up and knew it was time. He called in his secretaries, and asked Stephen to stop the cameras. This meeting did not need to be recorded. Mrs. Hanley, Louise, and Lauren all sat down.

"Sir is everything okay," Mrs. Handley asked.

"Yes." Fitz said smiling. "I called the three of you in here first because I wanted to talk to all three of you about something. You know I trust each and every one of you completely. I know you will not do anything to lose my trust, or this administration."

The three ladies, just looked at each other, not sure where this was going. Lauren then asked, "Sir does this have anything to do with where you went for Christmas?"

"It has everything to do with that." Fitz then turned around and grabbed all three baskets and placed them in each one of their laps. The ladies looked surprised and unsure why.

"Mr. President thank you so much Sir. You didn't have to," Louise told him.

"Louise they are not from me." Fitz stated with a grin. The ladies all looked at each other. "They are from Olivia."

"Olivia?" All three said her name at the same time.

"Yes Olivia Pope," Fitz said this time with a smile. He then took out a picture from his jacket and showed them. Immediately the ladies caught on, seeing how Fitz and Olivia were looking at each other in the photo.

"Congratulations Sir," Mrs. Hanley said first. "She's lovely. You two will make a great first couple once she gets here. I am assuming she is up North still?" To say Fitz was impressed to say the least. "She is the reason behind the pin I am guessing."

"Yes she is. It was her grandfather's. Olivia wanted me to give you each one of these as a thank you for putting up with me, especially if I get to be grouchy."

"Just in case he turns into a Frog or President Grumpy Pants," Cy said behind him, trying not to laugh. The ladies giggled to themselves, looking at their baskets.

Fitz then told his secretaries everything they needed to know about him and Olivia. Cyrus reminded them not to say anything about the President being off the market. All three of Fitz's secretaries agreed quickly, and would make sure no one would find out. Cyrus had them sign a non-disclose agreement to be safe, knowing that this would give him piece of mind.

Lauren then asked, "Sir, but how will we know if she calls for you? And when do we get to meet her?"

"I am not sure. Hopefully soon she can come down for a visit." Fitz then explained that she had all his contact information, and their numbers as well. If there are others around, they are only to say "Covered Bridges," to let him know it was her. The ladies liked the idea, and finally got to look in their baskets of goodies. Olivia packed them full including a note to each one of Fitz's secretaries causing the ladies to make cute noises.

The ladies tried a bit of her baking and were in love already. "Wow, she is an excellent baker Sir." Louise said. "The White House bakers can learn something from her."

"I'll make sure to tell her," Fitz with a smile. Fitz then walked behind his desk and Cyrus informed them of any changes that were made to his schedule. Mrs. Handley, Louise and Lauren then went to work at their desks, reading to start Fitz's first day back on the job.

/

**Back to School…**

Olivia walked into school an hour later, because of the delay. She saw Mrs. Rhimes and Mrs. Beers on the way down to her classroom. Olivia had this silly smile on her face, and it felt good to be back in her element. They asked her how her vacation went and she told them it was wonderful, with a sigh.

"How is he Miss Pope," Mrs. Rhimes asked.

"Pardon me Ma'am," Olivia asked not sure.

Mrs. Rhimes and Mrs. Beers walked with her down to her class. "How is the President?"

"He's um…he's good. Fi..I mean the President is fine. Back in D.C. and to work I suppose," Olivia said, trying to sound not like a love sick teenager. But she felt herself get flustered, and couldn't help the small smile that crept on her face.

Mrs. Rhimes raised her eyebrows. "Well when you talk to him again, let him know we said hello and congratulations."

"Congratulations," Olivia asked, now organizing papers on her desk.

"Yes Olivia, you two make a great couple." Mrs. Beers said.

"I…um…how did you know," Olivia tried to ask. "No one is supposed to know about us or anything."

"Your secret is safe with us. Because, it shows in your eyes Olivia. When you two met, it was written all over both your faces. President Grant seemed very drawn to you right away, as you did to him. You two make a wonderful couple." Mrs. Rhimes stated. "But with that said, we will miss you when you leave for D.C. to be with the President. I do hope it's not for a while right?"

"Yes Ma'am. Fitz, I mean the President and I agreed that my place is here with my class. I am their gladiator and they need me. I can't leave them." Olivia said, worried that they would say something. "Look we don't…"

"We will not tell anyone Olivia. Don't worry. We just need to be aware in turns of your safety, and the children that go here. I am sure I will have to discuss this later on with President Grant when the time arises. We are happy for you both. I told you he was the missing ingredient in the bakery, didn't I?" Mrs. Rhimes told her.

"Yes Ma'am you did. Thank you for making me chase after him. It was the best thing I ever did." Olivia said, blushing.

"You are most welcome. We'll see you later and let us know if you ever need the time to go down and see him. As long as you give us enough warning, it won't be a problem." Mrs. Beers said. "We'll make sure we have a great substitute to take your place."

"Mrs. Rhimes I appreciate that, but truly I don't want to leave my class unless I have to." Olivia told both administrators.

"We know," Mrs. Beers now told her. "But Olivia, we also understand that you two will need to see one another. It much easier so to speak for you to go to him, then for the President to come up here instead. Just let us know and we'll arrange someone you approve of to take your class."

"Thank you. Actually," Olivia said then explaining when she thought she wanted to make that special trip. Both Mrs. Beers and Mrs. Rhimes agreed and told her it shouldn't be a problem. They would discuss with her later in detail the amount of time for sure she was going to need to make everything happen.

Olivia looked at the clock and knew her students would be arriving shortly. Mrs. Rhimes and Beers heard the first bell and went to the front of the building to greet the students. Olivia then set up her laptop on her desk, and teacher materials for her first day back. The second bell rang, and she went outside and saw her students beginning to make it to their lockers.

/

**Presidential Pledge of Allegiance **

Once all Olivia's class was inside her classroom, her students could tell that there was something up. She didn't have anything for them to do right away like they thought she would. She gradually handed out their tests on the US Presidents they had taken before Christmas break. One by one she gave each test out upside down.

She instructed her class to flip them over. Each of her students did extremely well. No one got below eighty percent, and was pleasantly surprised. Her student's knew President Grant had a lot do with their high scores. As a reward for all their hard work she had a special treat for them.

She walked over to her laptop, and clicked on a program. Immediately the person she was looking for popped on the screen and her smile grew even bigger on her face.

"Miss Pope, what's going on? What is this special surprise?" Jeff asked first.

Olivia smiled, looking down at the screen, seeing Fitz grinning back at her. Dang he looked good, especially with the sun, shinning in directly behind him. Olivia tried to hide it, but her smile was unmistakable.

"Miss Pope, that is President Grant, isn't it. He's on the screen." Kerry asked her first, before she could answer.

"What makes you think it is President Grant," Olivia asked, attempting to hide the excitement in her voice. Fitz on the screen was trying to be quite but it was becoming harder for him too.

Tony then said, "Because you only looked that happy when you saw him and he was here. And your smile gives it away. You have a terrible poker face Miss Pope."

Olivia blushed because Fitz on the screen winked at her. He mouthed "I love you," to her causing her to bite her lip.

Darby then bellowed, "Oh my god we are right, it is him. It's President Grant."

Before Olivia could respond, Fitz spoke, "Come on Miss Pope turn me around so I can see my favorite class." Olivia rolled her eyes, as she finally turned the laptop around so Fitz could see her class. One by one the kids said hello to him, on the screen. He had already knew how each student did on their test. He told each one how proud he was of them, and to keep up the good work.

Columbus then asked, "Sir, may I ask why you aren't ruling the world right now. I am sure you have a full day ahead of you at the White House right."

Fitz chucked. "Yes I do but Miss Pope asked me if I would like to join you all saying the Pledge of Allegiance. My Chief of Staff is here will be joining us also."

"Really," Katie spoke up. "You are calling us from the White House so you can say the Pledge with us. That is so cool. Right Miss Pope?"

"Definitely," she said, looking at Fitz on the screen. How she missed him. He his was slicked back except for his one stray curl. She noticed her grandfather's pin on his jacket, and touched her own jacket showing him she noticed. Fitz smiled and kept talking to the kids a few more minutes before Cyrus arrived in the Oval for the Pledge.

Olivia instructed her class to face their flags and she watched Fitz and Cyrus place the laptop far back enough on his desk so her class could see them facing the flags in the Oval. Olivia watched him placed his right hand over his heart, letting his fingers fall over her grandfather's pin. She smiled and watched him wink at her. Everyone at the same time then began to say the Pledge of Allegiance.

Once they finished, the kids thanked Fitz. He told them that he would try to do the Pledge every day if his schedule allowed. He gave Cyrus a look. Cy said that he would do his best to block out a few minutes in the morning. Plus Cy knew that seeing Olivia would help Fitz start his day also.

Olivia asked her class to start their reading assignment, walked the laptop, and placed it back on her desk. Fitz could not stop looking at her, once he could only see her. God she looked beautiful. Even though he could not say the words out loud, Olivia could see it in his eyes. She blushed under his gaze, and thanked him.

"It was no problem Miss Pope," Fitz said, flashing his best smile. He leaned on both hands, watching her at her desk. She was trying her best to make herself busy, and could only imagine Cyrus ready to run and hide the moment Fitz tried to get romantic. Olivia heard him sigh, and she placed her hand on her neck.

Fitz noticed at the moment she was wearing his mom's pearls he gave her for Christmas. He opened his mouth, to say something to her, but stopped himself, when she bit her lip, trying to hide her feelings for him. He wrote on a piece of paper, "_They look good on you. Perfect actually_."

Olivia rolled her eyes and shook her head from side to side. She watched Fitz write down something and show it to the camera. Her heart fluttered when she read, "_I love you Sweetheart_."

Olivia placed her hand over her heart quickly, and placed it back down. She looked up and saw her kids reading, but he was sure that if they kept this up, Kerry, Tony, or someone else would notice. She looked up and both had silly smiles on their faces.

"Well I am sure you have a schedule to keep President Grant. My class and I appreciate you starting your day with us. Thank you, and I'm sure we will keep in touch." Olivia told him, trying to sound professional.

"As will I. Have a great first day back." He mouthed to her one more time he loved her and would call her that night. She nodded and said goodbye.

The moment she closed her laptop, she saw her extremely observant class watching her. "Yes class. Did you finish your reading?"

"Yes Ma'am we did." Josh stated.

Olivia then stood up. "Then do you have questions for me."

"Actually we do," said Tony.

Before Tony could say anything else, Kerry blurted out. "Are you dating the President? Is President Grant your boyfriend?"

/

**#OhFitz, what should she say? How much should she tell her students? What Could she say? If it wasn't for her class, Fitz would not have come to Vermont, and found her. They would not be together. She owes her and Fitz finding each other finally to this great group of kids she has the pleasure of teaching every day. You will know that answer in the next chapter. **

**I also hoped you enjoyed your OLITZ mushy moments in here. Can you just imagine TG singing to you first thing in the morning. Lord I be done right there. ;-)**

**Some of you have concerns about them being apart for a long period of time. I can't tell you how long I will torture them (and you.) I can assure you in this case "absence does make the heart grow fonder." This will only strengthten their love and devotion for one another.**

**So I leave you here waiting and watching for Chapter 3. It won't be posted this week maybe closer to TG's 3.15 episode I will see. I have other stories aching for my fingers to return. Be on the lookout for a story LONG OVERDUE for a new chapter.**

**Thank you and we WILL ALWAYS HAVE VERMONT. ;-)**

**Remember on Twitter as "ScandalMistress"**

**Peace, Luv, and Pumpkins with the Dings and Blings…Me's**

***Use of the song "You are my Sunshine" was for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended. ;-)**


	3. The Black and White of Things

**Well hello my Precious Pumpkins. I know many of you had probably been wondering when you were going to get this chapter, so wonder no more. It's already for you on #ScandalThursday no less. **

**Not much else to say but enjoy. PLEASE I BEG YOU, leave me tons of DINGS and BLINGS if you want the NEXT CHAPTER! (Trust me you will.)**

**Follow me on Twitter as ScandalMistress ;-)**

**I'll be waiting and watching for them…Me's**

**/**

**Chapter 3: The Black and White of Things…**

**Jan 6****th****…."Good Friends…"**

"Are you dating the President," she heard from Kerry. She swallowed hard, thinking _"Am I really that transparent?"_

"Is President Grant your boyfriend?" Olivia then heard next from Kerry. "Come on Miss Pope, if he is, that is so cool. We won't say anything?"

Abbie then screamed, "Like seriously Miss Pope, that is the coolest thing ever if you two are dating. You could go with him to those fancy dances he has at the White House as his date. I am sure he'd give you a really pretty corsage."

Olivia looked at her students not sure at first how to answer their questions. To this date no one had found out that Fitz was there the week before Christmas. She trained her "Little Gladiators" well and knew they would not betray her trust. They would rather go to detention than tell anyone that Fitz was there, or if they were indeed dating.

In Olivia's brain she was weighing her options, in other words the "black and white" side of things. On the "white" side, she could opt tell them the truth about her and Fitz. She could hope that they would not say anything to anyone. In an essence keep them in the light, knowing they would have her back. If it wasn't for this great group of kids, they would not have found each other. Her students brought them into the "white" side of things, into the light.

But on the flip side- the "black" side, they are kids. Did they need to know this very private part of her personal life? They knew a lot about her, but telling them about Fitz, could not only end in disaster, and she wanted to protect them. Once the press discovers that she is the First Girlfriend, they will be camped out at the school, and want to question her students. That was something she would NOT allow at any costs. Her student's safety was more important than her own.

Her heart was racing, and she felt a slight bit lightheaded. She walked in front of her class, and looked at them. She was unsure how to answer. She could tell them the truth about her and Fitz, or she could tell them part of the truth. She took a deep breath weighing her options, and listened to what they had to say;

"What makes you think we are dating?" Olivia asked her class.

"Because the way he's making you smile," Katie said. "It's reaching your eyes. You didn't smile like this before he came here. Plus he has the same smile, when he looks at you, and his blue eyes sparkle."

Olivia swallowed. "But that doesn't mean we are dating Katie. You can smile at a guy and not be dating him. Or, a guy can smile at a girl, and not be in a romantic relationship with her."

Columbus then added, "Come on Miss Pope, you two were giving each other goo-goo eyes while he was on the computer, talking to us. We all saw the way he was looking at you. President Grant likes you, and you like him."

"Of course he likes me Columbus. He spent five days in our classroom, helping us. If he didn't like us, or me, he would not have been here." Olivia tried to counter. "But that does not mean he is my boyfriend?" The kids looked at her, like they didn't believe her.

"Um huh," the entire class said, making funny eyes at one other.

"Come on class, President Grant and I are good friends. We became really close when he was here. I was just happy to see him. Aren't I allowed to be happy to see him?"

"Happy to see him, huh," a student from the back said sarcastically, causing her students to start giggling.

Kerry looked at her, "So you're saying he's not your boyfriend? Come on Miss Pope you told us to trust our gut, because it's never wrong. There is something up with you two. He's the powerful man in the world, and yet he was on that computer not just for us, but for you too this morning. We all saw how 'sweet' he was being towards you."

"He was just being a great politician. I am sure the President wanted to make sure you all started the New Year off right. Plus he didn't want you to think that he forgot about you all, once he went back to D.C." Olivia voiced calmly.

"Excuse me Miss Pope," Guillermo finally spoke, "I learned a lot from watching people, and a few things from Mr. Huck. The way President Grant acted around you when he was here, and how he looks at you, he DEFINTELY has a thing for you."

"A thing for me, Guillermo," she asked, raising her voice. "Oh really care to explain," Olivia said, now really curious.

"Ma'am," Huck said, "it's not one thing but it's a bunch of things. When it was here it was the lingering looks you both would give the other. If you touched the other, both of you would get flustered, especially President Grant. He blushes wicked easy. The moment you woke in his arms, and through the entire time he was here, you both breathed in sync. So yah, he MOST DEFINITELY has a thing for you. And if he hasn't already, then he will make you his girlfriend soon."

"And what makes you so sure of that Guillermo?" Olivia asked him.

"Because I'm a dude and guys just KNOW these things," causing every girl in the class to start giggling.

Olivia bit her lip, attempting to hide her nervous. Olivia leaned on her desk and thought about what she could or should tell them. "Did you all see those things or was it just Guillermo?" The entire class nodded together.

"We all saw it Miss Pope." Scott voiced. "He without a doubt cares for you more than 'just a friend."

"Okay kids listen to me. I do care very much for President Grant. He is a wonderful man. He did so much not only for me, but for you, this school when he was here. How can I not care about him? What he did for me, for you was the sweetest thing."

"So you like him?" Tony then asked.

"Yes I do like him, and when he was here we did become close. We found that we had a lot in common and decided that after he went back to D.C. that we would continue this relationship," using the word loosely. "The President and I guess you could say, is one of my closet friends, and now I am one of his. I don't want to lose that. A good relationship no matter what it is, should be based on friendship. So that is what we are."

"Miss Pope," Darby said, "so you're not dating? Do you want to date him? I mean be his girlfriend one day."

"Kids did you notice that when he was here, there were no press?" The kids nodded. "Well normally when President Grant is out and about, the press follows him everywhere he goes. His life is not his own. And right now, both of us do not want me or especially you to have to deal with that. If I were to become his girlfriend, then do you think the press would leave me or us alone?"

"No," everyone voiced at the same time.

"I would like to go on a private date with him first. To get to know that other side of him and maybe become his girlfriend," Olivia said thinking of their dates they had already. "But here's the thing, he's the President and I am teacher. And for now we are good friends, and with your help we'd like to keep it that way."

"So you don't want to us to say anything to anyone," Kerry asked. "You are afraid, the press will come here and bug you and in turn bother us?"

"Yes, you all know me, and I don't want any rumors started. Do you think you all can do that for me, and the President?" The kids all nodded and promised her that they would keep their secret. "Good now let's get to work."

/

**Friday January 10, 2014 (3 WK Anniversary)**

Since the beginning of the week, Fitz and Olivia did not have much time to see or talk to one another. Olivia still made sure, she sent him a morning text, or cute video in the to help him start his day. Fitz of course, did some equally sweet for her. But actually talking to each other was difficult.

Because Fitz had been gone for almost three weeks, he had a lot of briefings to read through, and meeting to attend, once he got back. Many nights he found himself getting back up to the residence too late to call Olivia. I did not seem to upset her, or if it did, she did not tell Fitz.

Many nights if she was going to bed before they had a chance to really talk, Olivia sent left him a voice mail, telling him she loved him more than anything and they would talk the moment he could. That did not help Fitz, because he felt he in a sense was losing her. To help, Olivia sent him cute picture's, or messages so he knew she was always thinking of him. But he needed to hear her voice.

But today was special because it was their three week anniversary. He sent her a special surprise and hoped she got it in time. He figured she had gotten it, but was surprised that she had not sent a message. He was about to say something to Lauren, when he got a ding on his phone.

He opened the message. Up came a picture of three WHITE roses, in a vase. Underneath it said, "Happy 3 Week Handsome. Thank for the roses. I love you too, Livy."

Fitz tried to cut the rest of his night short but he got held up in meetings after dinner. By the time he realized it was 11:00 pm. Cyrus could tell Fitz was getting agitated, and told him to go up the residence. "Sir, go upstairs and relax. It's Friday night and we can do this in the morning. When was the last time you talked to Liv?"

"Monday morning Cy. Since that morning, and seeing her with her class, we have not been able to really talk since. I miss her okay. I know I must sound like a love-sick teenager but I MISS HER." Fitz whined. "Plus today is our anniversary."

"Here we go," Cy whined "And the Frog Prince returns. Sir, try and call her now, maybe she'll answer. You know the moment she sees your number she'll drop everything."

"I know Cy but I don't want to come across to needy. I am supposed to be the man and the strong one here. Not the other way around. Plus she sent me a message about an hour ago telling me she was going to bed. I guess she had a long day at school. She probably had a long week."

"Well speaking from experience, with James, I know no matter how busy James is, he would drop everything for me, just to hear my voice. So call her, or I will. After a long day at work, it sooths the soul to hear from the one you love. Plus it is your anniversary. You can't let her think you forgot."

"I didn't Cy. I sent her something. She texted me when she got home letting me know she got her present. But it's nearly 11:00 at night. I can't call her now." Fitz groaned.

Cy rolled his eyes not wanting to hear anymore. "Goodnight Mr. President I am going home. I'll see you tomorrow and hopefully you'll be in a better mood. Call her or something."

Cyrus left and Fitz walked up to the residence. He changed once he got into his room, and got into bed. He kept looking at his phone, trying to decide to call Olivia. Instead he sent her a text…

_Fitz: "Hi, are you up?" _

_Olivia: "No I'm sleep texting, what do you think silly?"_

Fitz didn't respond and let the smile creep on his face. He was about to respond when he saw;

_Olivia: "Are you going to call or not. I need my beauty sleep and my boyfriend is supposed to call me any moment now, Mr. President."_

"Oh Livy," Fitz moaned. He picked up the phone and called her. He could tell that she had been sleeping.

"Happy Anniversary Sweetheart," he whimpered.

"Happy Anniversary Handsome, thank you for the flowers. They are beautiful." Olivia said sleepily.

"They may be beautiful but they can't hold a candle against you." Fitz told her sighing, and hearing her yawn on the other end. "Oh did I wake you?"

"Nope, I'm talking in my sleep. So in the morning I won't remember any of this conversation," Olivia told him with a smile.

"Olivia," Fitz said sternly.

"Oh for Christ sake's Fitz yes I am awake. I was half asleep when you called. I miss you to. Be nice to Cyrus. He's tired of your whining."

"He told you," Fitz said with a chuckle.

"I am not revealing my confidential source Mr. President. If I lose their confidence, then how will I get my intel on you?" Olivia teased. "I have to make sure my man stays in line."

"God you sound so sexy talking black ops to me."

"You just wait till I pull out the black leather full body suit, red lipstick, whip and lace pink underwear." Fitz just about choked and spit out his drink on the other end. Olivia heard him on the other end, and had to stifle a laugh in a pillow.

She heard Fitz "gather" himself. "So what does a President have to do to see his lady in said out-fit."

Olivia grinned, hearing Fitz's voice go up on the other end. "Well I don't know. But I am sure I can think of something. He has to be a good boy till then I suppose."

"And when he sees you again," Fitz flirted back.

"Well I don't know. This out-fit only comes on special occasions. I'll have to see if I can squeeze it in." Olivia told him, giggling.

"Livy, if you can squeeze it in, trust me I'll get you out of it." Fitz groaned. "Woman, why do you do these things to me? I could so be there tomorrow morning before you wake up, in OUR BED, holding you. I miss you so much.

"Oh Fitz I miss you too, more than anything. So how was your week?" She asked him, trying to change the subject. Fitz then told her about his meetings (the non-classified ones) he had. If he met anyone famous, if there were any baked goodies left, and if Cyrus was sick of him yet. They talked of Karen and Jerry, and everything he could think of to tell her.

"So how has school been?" He really hadn't heard if her class knew about them so he was curious. She told him they the class asked if they were dating. She told Fitz her response was that they were friends.

"You mean they bought it?" Fitz asked not believing it for a second. She then told him what Guillermo noticed when he was there; from their body language, breathing, and their looks. "Wow, I may need him one day in the CIA." Olivia grunted at him, and told Fitz everything she told the kids.

"So we're friends huh," he teased.

"Yes," she said sexy on the phone. "Good friends that kiss, hug, and waited for each other for a long time. You are my best friend Fitz. Don't forget that okay."

"I won't Livy," he was about to ask, if he came before Tom but she stopped him.

"Yes YOU ARE before Tom, Fitz. He's not you, and he never will be. I know that in my heart and so does he. He told me so himself. You have nothing to worry about. He'll protect me, I am sure when the time comes."

"How do you always know what I am thinking?" Fitz asked, wondering what he would do without her now.

"It's a gift, like you are to me. Now get some rest so you are not a grouch tomorrow. I'll talk to you and the kids over the weekend. My friends are keeping me busy. And Fitz, be nice to Cyrus. He's doing a lot for us."

"I will but he keeps calling me the Frog Prince," Fitz chuckled.

"Well stop acting like one, or you don't get to kiss your Princess next time you see her." Olivia raised her voice, attempting to be stern with him.

"Trust me woman, next time I see you, there is nothing keeping me away from kissing those luscious lips of yours. Be thankful I am not there now, kissing you to death."

"Is that a challenge," Olivia told him.

"Do you want it to be?" Fitz asked half ready to pack a bag, and be there in two hours. "Say yes and I'll be there in two hours or less."

"Maybe, it depends on how good you are Mr. President," she dropped her voice and went all husky and sexy on the phone. "You know I can get enough of your Presidential Tongue Lashings."

She heard him moan an unmistakable sound of desire on the other end of the phone. She then heard him, make some other sounds, she could only describe as he needed to take a cold shower. She did her best not to show her need for him, but the more she thought out it, the more she began to ache for him also.

"Olivia you are one evil woman," hearing Fitz moan on the other end. "Do you have any idea what I am going to do to you when I see you again?"

"Fitz, no Bling without the Ding remember?" Olivia reminded him. "We are waiting." Fitz made a distinctive grunt on the other end, attempting to hold back his frustration.

"Yes I remember. And trust me when that times arrives, you are not leaving my arms, or bed, for a VERY long time. Do you understand? And you are staying naked." Fitz told her sternly.

"Yes Sir. I live to serve the President and all his personal and professional needs." She told him back. She heard him make more noises. "I love you Fitz."

She heard him make sound of contentment. "I love you Livy. And I am happy you are mine."

"And you are mine. Happy Anniversary," she told him.

"Happy anniversary my love," he whispered. "Goodnight Livy."

"Goodnight Fitz," and she hung up and finally had a good night sleep. Fitz did the same and dreamt of the day, he could have her there with him, sleeping in "their" bed in the White House.

/

**Martin Luther King Jr. Federal Holiday**

**Monday January 20, 2014 (1 month anniversary)**

**White Roses**

Fitz walked out of the residence that morning, in a fairly good mood. Since talking to her the night of their three week anniversary, he had made it a point to make time to call her at least twice a day. If he could not call her first thing when he woke up for whatever reason, he made sure to call her before his first meeting. Then before he went to bed at night, they talked.

He also got to see her on the computer for the Pledge with her class a few times. They could not do face time everyday because he was either in meetings, or she was busy herself with her class. The couple did get some face time at night also, which really helped Fitz wind down at the end of a busy day.

But today was not only their one month anniversary, but Martin Luther King, Jr. Federal Holiday. Because this was such an important day in history Fitz decided to do something special with Karen and Jerry because like Olivia, they did not have to go to school.

When he stopped by their rooms, he saw that they were already awake. He was kind of surprised, but happy none the less.

"You two have to be ready by 11:00 to leave okay?" Fitz said to Karen and Jerry.

"Yes Dad we know," Jerry said to him. "We'll be ready."

"Does Liv know what we're doing today," Karen asked curious.

"Good Lord no! You didn't tell her did you?" Fitz asked looking at both his kids.

"No Dad, you told us not to. We talked to her last night and told her that we were chilling around the residence today and that you had a shorten day so you could spend some time with us." Jerry told Fitz. "She believed us."

"Jerry, are you sure," Fitz asked his son.

"Yah Dad, I'm sure. She didn't ask us anything else. Wait don't you two have some kind of anniversary today too," Jerry pointed out. "Please tell me you didn't forget."

"No Jer I didn't forget. Trust me her surprise will be showing up later on this morning. I made sure of it. She already thanked me for the four roses I sent her on Friday." Fitz said, brushing off his jacket.

"Dad, are you going to send her flowers every Friday?" Karen asked. "If so that is WICKED romantic."

"Wicked romantic huh," Fitz grinned. "I may take that into special consideration."

Karen and Jerry made a silly face and basically kicked Fitz out of the room. They promised him they would be in the Oval on time or early. He walked down to the Oval with the biggest smile on his face.

His secretaries greeted him, and reminding him that Cyrus was in there waiting. They asked how Olivia was, and he told them great. All three secretaries asked him regularly how she was now. They hoped to meet her soon, but Fitz did not know when that would happen.

He walked into his office and saw Cy standing in front of his desk. Cy had this odd look on his face like he was hiding something.

"Cyrus," Fitz grimaced.

"Mr. President," Cy answered back trying to keep his cool.

"Why are you standing in that manner, like you are hiding something from me? What happened? God is Livy okay?" Fitz asked right away thinking the worse.

"Yes Sir she is fine. And I have this for you," Cy said back and finally moved out of the way. Fitz eyed grew wide when he saw a dark blue vase adorned with a SINGLE WHITE rose behind him.

"Well Cyrus I never thought you cared so much," Fitz smirked. "Are you hoping this turns me from a Frog into a Prince?"

"Sir you are going to need your Princess to help you with that. She is the ONLY one that can save you now," Cyrus grumbled. "Lord knows I'm sure as hell ain't kissing you. Yuck! God I feel like King of the Village People some days. Look at the card Sir."

Fitz laughed and walked over to the rose and opened the card. It read:

"_White is a symbol of purity. So this is for the man with the purest heart, mind and soul in MY world. Happy 1 Month. I love you, OP."_

Fitz looked over at Cy and couldn't say anything. "Sir, it looks like she one-upped you today." Fitz nodded in agreement because she rendered him totally speechless. Cy knew he needed a minute and left the room reminding him of their morning briefing shortly.

Fitz picked up his phone, and dialed the number. Immediately he heard, "Hi."

"Hi, thank you for the rose." Fitz said back, with his voice full of emotion.

"My pleasure," softly Olivia answered. "I wanted to let you know that you are the purest man I know."

"Livy," he said, getting up looking out the window. "I need to see you. Let me come home this weekend," he pleaded. Olivia closed her eyes, wishing she could say yes. "Livy you know you want to say yes. So say it." Fitz was also trying to seduce her.

"Fitz, you know it can't happen right now. You are in crunch time before the State of the Union. We will see each other after that okay?" Olivia tried to reassure him.

"I just," Fitz was still speechless. "I need to feel you in my arms. I am aching to kiss you- hold you- touch you- sleep with your body next to me again."

"Oh Fitz I want that too. You have to know that. I miss you more than anything, but right now you have to stay put. You know I am right."

Fitz knew she was, but didn't want to admit it. Until he heard her breath deeply on the other end, he said, "I know. I need to stay here. I hate you sometimes you know."

"I hate you too. Go enjoy your day and I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Livy," he said. "I love you, you know."

"I know. Me too, bye." Olivia said, smiling hanging up the phone. Abby was already there and knew he got it. They shared in a high five and went and had some much needed retail therapy.

**/**

"**Black and White…"**

About noon time, as Olivia and Abby sat down for lunch and looked up at the TV screen. There to her surprise she saw Fitz, Karen and Jerry volunteering at a local kitchen, helping make tacos. Fitz was casually dressed in a dark pair of pants, with long-sleeve light blue collared shirt. Immediately her eyes went to his collar and saw her grandfather's pin.

Karen and Jerry each dressed casually. Both were wearing a pair of jeans, and nice shirts. Olivia loved how Karen chose to wear a darker shade of blue, like her Dad, and Jerry chose to wear blue also. All the Grants matched perfectly, and if she would have known better, she helped out in some way.

"Did you dress them," Abby asked her.

"No, I didn't know they were going. He didn't say anything." Olivia told Abby, watching the TV.

"Well honey he can't tell you everything. Isn't his schedule you know- top stuff?"

"It is but he asked the Secret Service and the powers that be, if I could have it. They know about us, and just in case I need him, he wants to make sure he can be reached."

"Geez you're a lucky woman," Abby teased her, stealing her napkin.

"You're just jealous," Olivia said, stealing Abby's napkin.

"Well duh. Just think of all the cool places you get to get all "Presidential" with him. Oh I bet he can wait to take care of business with you on his desk," Abby hinted.

"Abigail, we are NOT having this conversation again." Olivia chastised. Her cheeks were flush, and could feel herself getting warm. Just the thought of that alone was making her toes curl and her hair go back to its natural state.

"Just remember Liv when IT happens I want details," stealing her French Fries now.

"Whatever," Olivia said, watching Fitz on the screen. She saw a volunteer place aprons on all three of them, and then all go stand in line. He gave a wink to the camera, knowing it was for her. It was becoming his thing now to wink at the camera when he hoped she would be watching.

As Olivia sat and ate, she watched Fitz, Jerry and Karen help make and stack taco's for everyone. She looked to the side of Fitz, and saw Cyrus there also lending a helping hand. She paid close attention to how Fitz handled questions from the press. How he tried to make eye contact with everyone in the room. He included Jerry and Karen as much as possible. She was so proud of him.

"He really is Man of the People, isn't he?" Abby asked.

"Yes he is Ab's. Yes he is," Olivia finished with a smile. By the time their meal was done, Fitz was no longer on the screen. Abby teased her about calling him later, and Olivia said that she would.

By the time she got home, her Dad was there. Her mom had moved out of the house, and he was gradually spending more time at home. Olivia didn't talk about what happened and neither did her Dad. The scars were still too painful. Her father knew that she would only talk about it when she was ready.

Louis told her that he saw Fitz on TV, which made her smile. "Oh Pumpkin, this came for you today?"

"Dad, what is it?" Olivia asked not sure what Fitz could have sent her now. She opened package and it read _"Happy 1 Month Anniversary Beautiful. I love you with all my heart and more…FTGIII."_ She unwrapped the box and freaked when he realized what he had sent her. "Daddy, HOLY CRAP!"

"Livy pumpkin, what did he give you?" Louis asked. Louis looked down and saw the most gorgeous set of black and white pearl necklace, with earrings to match. "Didn't he give you a set of pearls already sweetheart?"

"Yes he did. They were his mother's. But these he purchased from," she stopped, "Holy Shit Dad these are from one of the best known Pearl Jewelers. Dad how did he do this?" Olivia almost couldn't breathe, and looked down in shock. "He had to have had these imported into the country."

"Pumpkin HE IS the President. The man definitely has taste and style. I'll give him that," Louis said, hugging his daughter. "He definitely knows how to treat my little girl."

"I swear, I'm going to ring his neck when I see him." Olivia said in a fit of tears.

"Livy dear you can't," Louis pointed out. "You'll go to jail."

Olivia gave her Dad a funny face. "What am I going to do with THAT man of mine?"

"My advice," Louis said, "Marry him one day and make me happy. Have lots of cute POTUS grand-babies for me to spoil. I already love spoiling Karen and Jerry. Most importantly make yourself happy. He's your match Pumpkin."

"I know he is Daddy." Olivia then got up and had her Dad place the necklace on for her and earrings. Her father asked her when she was going to wear them for Fitz, and she told him.

"Perfect," Louis said. "He is going to love seeing you in them."

"Yes he is," Olivia said out loud, smiling and caressing each pearl. Olivia then had her Dad take a picture so she could send it to Fitz. That night when he called she gave him holy hell and told him how much she loved and missed him. Fitz of course smiled on the phone and told her the same.

They talked about the day both of them had, and of course Olivia told Fitz how she saw him on TV. She was very proud of him, and before they knew it, it was close to midnight. Fitz reluctantly said goodnight and they hung up dreaming of when they would see each other and be in the other's arms again.

/

**Tuesday January 28, 2014 (The State of the Union Address)**

As Fitz began to stir on the morning of January 28th, he realized it was the day of the State of the Union. He was giving his address to tonight and millions of people around the world would be watching him. As he got up out of bed, he was thankful that he had already took pictures of suits and tie combinations the days before and sent them to Olivia.

Up in Vermont, she mulled over his choices he sent to her. She looked at each combination for a long time, going over every cut, shape, and the type of fabric the suit and ties were made from. She finally had Fitz model the last two choices, and she went with an Armani dark blue suit, white shirt, and red tie.

Olivia saw him run out of screen and come back placing her Papa's pin on his suit coat. Olivia touched her chest, rubbing the camera with her other end, so Fitz could do the same. He so wanted her there, but knew she could not because it was the end of her marking period at school and report cards were due to the office. She told him she would be watching him no matter what. That alone made his heart sore.

On his way down to the Oval that morning, after a quick talk with Olivia, he was confident that he was ready. Cyrus met him coming out of the residence, and asked how he was feeling about the address.

"Cy I feel fine. Is it finished?" Fitz asked as they hit the elevator.

"Yes Sir I believe so. The speech writers are meeting us in the Oval for you to take one final look but they go to the Capitol building so it can be placed in the teleprompter." Cy pointed out to Fitz as they excited the elevator now.

"Good." Fitz said.

"Have you read it to her?" Cy asked wondering if he had read it to Olivia.

"I tried to last night but she told me no. She wanted to be surprised like everyone else in the country or world." Fitz said shaking his head. "Sometimes I get this feeling she would have been great doing something more than being a teacher."

Cy looked at him and stopped. "She would have been great Sir in anything she wanted to do. But she got the teaching bug from me, and that was it. Now I am thankful for it."

"Oh why's that," Fitz asked as they walked down the hall.

"Because if you would have met her sooner, something tells me that you would not have been able to stay away from her, for anything. God the Secret Service would be pulling their hair out back then. Lord knows we didn't need any scandals running for President. You ex was bad enough."

"Very true Cy. But if I would have met her then, she would be with me now. This separation sucks," Fitz groaned. "I wish she could have been here tonight."

"I know Mr. President but doesn't she have her report cards, and progress reports due for the kids or something." Cy asked.

"Yes I told her I would have flown her down but she has too much school work. I would have loved to have given her a tour of the city tonight." He said as he made it to the outside of his office where his secretaries saw him and stood. They smiled, and let him know that the speech writers were inside waiting.

After Fitz had read of the State of the Union a couple of times, he gave it back to the speech writers. He made some quick changes to the final draft, and once he saw the final copy, it was off to the Capitol Building. As the day lingered on, he got a few texts from Olivia letting him know that she was thinking of him and that she was proud of him. It helped but he still wished she could have been there tonight.

As his day winded down, he made it up to the residence for dinner with Karen and Jerry. They decided to do something special for their Dad, and snuck in pizza with the help of Stephen and Mitch. Fitz was shocked to say the least and Fitz promised them and the other agents a pizza party, when Olivia made it down.

The agents happily agreed but Stephen pointed out that pizza wasn't necessary but "Olivia Pope Baked Goodies" were a necessity. Fitz told them they had a deal, and everyone sat down and enjoyed some pizza.

While eating Jerry asked, "Dad, have you heard from Liv?"

"Earlier today," Fitz commented. "I know she was staying late after school today to finish her report cards. I think they are due on Thursday."

Karen then said, "I miss her Dad. Do you think we could see her this weekend somehow?"

Fitz looked at Stephen and Mitch who nodded. "You know I may have a plan for a way that it could work so we could ALL see our Livy. I just have to get her to agree to it first."

"Oh come on Dad, Karen and I can pull the major guilt trip on her," Jerry said. "All I have to tell her is that Karen is trying the recipes she gave her and she gave you and me food poisoning."

"JERRY!" Karen bellowed.

"What, it's true. Sis you can't cook or bake worth Shit!" Jerry blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Fitzgerald!" Fitz boomed at son.

"Sorry Dad. Sorry Kar. But seriously Dad, we really do miss her cooking." Jerry said, eating another piece of pizza. "Okay I really miss her cooking."

"God Jerry you're gross; always thinking with your stomach. If you get dirty, Dad is going to kill you." Karen pushed him with her hand.

"Hey," her brother said back. Fitz rolled his eyes, and told Stephen and Mitch not to have kids for a long time. By the time dinner was done, it was time for Fitz to change to get ready to leave. Fitz put on his suit that Olivia helped him pick out and met Karen and Jerry in the living room.

Karen was dressed in a blue dress with a white sweater, and Jerry a dark suit, with a nice tie. "Olivia, I'm guessing right?"

"Yes Sir," both kids said to their Dad.

"We asked her advice, and this is what she suggested. This way we all complement each other nicely." Karen said, straightening her dress out.

"Okay let's do this," Fitz said taking both their hands, and walking out of the residence so he could give his State of the Union Address.

/

"**The President of the United States…"**

Fitz arrived at the Capitol Building in more than enough time to get ready to give his address. Karen and Jerry had just left him, and he was pacing in the room. He looked around, and realized this is where he stood with his kids before he was inaugurated.

His mind wandered to that moment in his life, and how he wished how he knew Olivia then. He thought about how she would have been dressed, her hair, flawless make-up, and her placing her grandfather's pin on his lapel. He looked down at it, and caressed it with his fingers.

"I miss you Livy," he whimpered. "I wish you could have been here today."

Fitz was about to say something else to himself, when he heard a knock on the door. Cyrus walked in reminded him that he had 23 minutes before he was "live." Fitz smiled and asked if he had heard from Olivia at all.

"No Sir, not since earlier today. Is everything okay? Oh god, please don't tell you two had a fight," Cy groaned.

"No we are fine. I just wanted to talk to her before I went on the air, that's all. I need to hear her voice." Fitz voiced, trying not to sound like a big baby.

"Oh hell, the things I do for you Sir." Cyrus picked up his phone, because Fitz didn't have his, and called Olivia. She answered and he handed the phone to Fitz.

"Hey you," she told him.

"Hey beautiful," Fitz said back, grinning at Cyrus pretending to puke in a trash can. Cyrus excused himself and told Fitz one minute. "I wish you were here Livy."

"I know. But when you look out in the room tonight imagine that I am in the crowd where you would want me to be sitting, and I'll magically be there. I know it's not the same, but know that my heart is with you." Olivia said to him softly.

"It will have to do I guess," Fitz moaned. "I love you Olivia Pope."

"And I love you and know I'm watching you Mister. Now show them who you are," she said sweetly.

"I will. I promise. Bye." Fitz said.

"Bye," Olivia said hanging up the phone. She then sat down, next to her Dad and waited for the State of the Union to begin.

After Fitz hung up the phone, Cyrus came back into the room. He handed the phone back to him, and said thank-you. It was what he needed. Cyrus then excused himself, because it was about five minutes before Fitz was going to be introduced in the Chamber.

Fitz walked out of the door, and began the stroll down the hall. He placed his hands at his sides, and took deep breaths as he made his way to just outside the doors to the gallery, where the Senate and House of Representatives were waiting his arrival. He was never nervous for his first State of the Union address, but realized he was a tad bit now.

He knew Olivia would be watching and he wanted to make her proud. How he wished she was there, so she could see him in his element. Giving the State of the Union address always is a big moment during his Presidency. Now that he had Olivia, he so desperately wanted to share it with her. Yes she would be watching him, but he kept feeling that she should be here, not watching at home, on the TV.

Mitch and Stephen were standing behind him. Stephen asked him, "You ready Sir. It's almost time for you to go in there."

"Yes Stephen I'm ready." Fitz said.

"Mr. President, I arranged everything for this weekend," Mitch stated, hoping to put Fitz's mind at ease. "All we have to do is get Miss Pope to agree."

"Thank you Mitch, I'll see to it that she does. Even if I have to drag her along myself," Fitz side eyed him, giving him a grin.

"Oh that would be fun to watch," Stephen huffed back. "I don't know if you can take her Sir. Remember last time that happened."

"Yes Stephen I do," Fitz said, as he heard the voice in the Chamber announce;

"_Madame Vice President, Mr. Speaker, Members of Congress, Members of the Senate, The President of the United States…."_

The doors opened to the Grand Chamber and Fitz walked inside. Immediately he saw everyone stand and begin their applause. On his way down the aisle, he stopped to shake hands with Democrats and Republicans on both sides of the aisle. He knew many had gotten these seats had been here probably since this morning.

About half way down the aisle when he finally looked up to the "First Children" box. Normally it was called the "First Lady box" but since he did not have a wife, it was named for his children instead. He closed his eyes briefly remembering Olivia's words, wishing she would appear to be there by magic.

Fitz made the wish in his mind quickly, and when he opened his eyes and scanned the box, his mouth dropped opened, really not believing what he was seeing. He stopped briefly, making sure what he was seeing was real, and not pretend. Off to one of the sides of the box, in the second row, closest to where he would be standing giving his address, he saw his vision come to a reality.

He mouthed "Olivia," then "Hi" watching her nod her head up and down. She mouthed back "Hi…I'm here," and made the "I love you" sign over her heart for him to see. She literally took his breath away. She was wearing a beautiful Michael Korr's white dress with a black lace trim around the waist.

Around her neck he saw the black and white pearl necklace with earrings in her ears to match. Her hair was in long lose curls, framing her face perfectly. Her make-up was perfect, with minimal blush on her high cheek bones, light eye-liner, and pink lip stick. She looked like she was glowing. If he had any doubts before, they all vanished looking upon HIS future First Lady.

Olivia felt her cheeks flush, and she touched the jewelry he gave to her a week ago. She gave him a quick wink, and touched her fingers to her lips for a kiss. She watched Fitz practically stumble, but fix himself quickly. Fitz knew all the chambers eyes, and cameras where on him. He had to keep things in check, but damn she looked gorgeous.

He continued walking down the aisle to the podium, with his eyes locked on hers, and still shaking hands. He finally made his way to his place, and took one last glance in her direction and saw Louis standing next to her clapping. He also had a big grin on his face, smiling with pride. Louis nodded, nudged Olivia, and watched Fitz's smile reach his eyes even more.

Karen and Jerry kept clapping, and obviously they knew she was there. They shook their shoulders to Fitz, and smiled. To say the least, they were proud to have kept this "State Secret" from their Dad. He saw Cyrus and James in the back and figured that they helped get her there without him knowing.

Fitz took one more look at Olivia and watched her mouth to him, "Go get them Tiger," sending him into a unmistakable grin, that she knew was for her alone.

He turned to the crowd, and after their applause died down, he began his State of the Union address.

"_Thank you. Thank-you. __Mr. Speaker, Madame. Vice President, Members of Congress, my fellow Americans;.."_

/

**#HOLYHOTFITZ DID SHE SERIOUSLY JUST LEAVE US HANGING HERE! Yup. Sometimes it good to be EVIL but much more fun being WICKED! (Evil grins and laughs.) **

**I truly hope that you enjoyed this chapter and my version of OLITZ. I know many of us want to see this on the show and I hope one day it comes to true. Until then, THANK GOD for FANFIC!**

**The State of the Union this year really did happen on January 28****th.**** The Obama Family went to a soup kitchen, that celebrated its 25 year anniversary on Martin Luther King Jr's birthday. The President, First Lady and their daughters helped make burritos. That is where that idea came from for Fitz and his kids. ;-)**

**We finally have our OLITZ REUNION in the next chapter. Now how much #Pre-Jam will be made I won't say. But THINGS will get HOT! So let me know if you'd like to see #MotorcadeGate, etc. I know I told you NO DING without the BLING but they do have to deal with some "matters of state" now don't they. ;-)**

**Enjoy and let's hear any of your predictions on what should happen? Should Fitz introduce her anyone? How much can he show her around? And thoughts if Olivia gets caught in the White House with her POTUS! **

**Eagerly awaiting my email and Twitter feed to go NUTS! So let me HAVE IT!**

**Toodles and Happy #ScandalThursday..**

**Peace, Luv and Pumpkins…Me's**


	4. This Time It Will Be Different

**Chapter 4: "This Time It Will Be Different"**

**(Note on SOTU Address; the parts of Fitz's address that are in italics are from President Obama's 2014 SOTU address. Regular type is all me. I needed a little bit of help writing this 1****st**** section. I am hoping the White House doesn't mind. No copyright infringement intended. Thank you to President Obama and his wonderful speech writers. They gave me the help I needed.)**

**P.S. Enjoy the #ScandalFinale tonight but in case things ruin us again, I did this updated because I figured it was what was needed. **

**Leave me TONS of Cream Eggs…Me's**

**/**

**The State of the Union.**

"Thank you, Thank you," Fitz said letting the applause die down. He had had never felt so happy, content and at peace in his life. His Livy was up in the crowd, watching him. The more he tried not to look her way, the harder he knew this was going to be. He watched Cyrus raise his eyes at him, reminding him ever so gently that he had a job to do.

He saw Cyrus side-glance to Olivia and her father. He nodded, giving Fitz that push that this speech was not only for the nation to witness but for her. This was her first trip to the Nation's Capital and he wanted to make it one she would not forget. She was still clapping for him, along with her Dad.

He took a quick glance, seeing her touch the pearls he gave to her. Another smile spread across his face and he knew it was time to get down to business. He took a deep breath and began his speech.

"_Mr. Speaker. Madame Vice-President. Members of Congress. My fellow Americans._

_Today in America, a teacher spent extra time with a student who needed it. Because of this teacher's care, guidance, and unwavering devotion to help her student," _looking at Olivia, who blushed,_ "she willingly did her part and teachers like her, to lift America's graduation rate to its highest level in more than three decades. _This devotion to Educating the young minds of this country, will help bring America to the front center for generations to come. It is our children that will see this great nation propel into the future, a future that a teacher holds in the palm of their hands."

He looked again to Olivia, who clasped her hands over her heart. Her Dad said to her, "He did that for you Livy."

"I am sure he did," Olivia said grinning. "He's going to make me cry isn't he Dad." Her father nodded, grabbed his daughter's hand, and listened more to his speech.

"_A small business owner flipped on the lights, and did her part to add to the more than eight million new jobs our businesses have created over the past four years._ These jobs have helped our nations un-employment rates be on the rise, bringing much needed revenue to communities in need across this great nation.

_A farmer prepared for the spring after the strongest five-year stretch of farm exports in our history. _These exports helped to decrease this country's debt, which increased productively, making more jobs, and helping put food on the tables for countries in desperate need of out-side aide from across the world.

_A rural doctor gave a young child their first prescription to treat asthma that his mother could afford. _Because this mother could get her child the medicine they desperately needed, this parent could sleep soundly that night. This mother knew that when she needed the medication for her child it was there to help ease the worry in her heart; a worry that no parent in this nation should ever have to have.

_A man took the bus home from the graveyard shift, bone-tired but dreaming big dreams for his son. _This parent, like so many others, wants to see his son go to college, earn a degree, and go into our vase big world, and succeed. That is every parents dream in this nation; to see our children's dreams become a reality. As a father, I can attest to that. I want my children and others that live in this country, to be able to reach their dreams, without having to worry about their parents struggling to get by."

(Fitz was then given a standing ovation. He looked up and saw his Olivia, smiling, and wiping a tear away. She was so proud of her man. He was in his element, showing the world not only what kind of man he is, but the father and President he has become.)

"_And in tight-knit communities across America, fathers and mothers will tuck in their kids, put an arm around their spouse, remember fallen comrades, and give thanks for being home from a war that, after twelve long years, is finally coming to an end. _We have lost many heroes along the way this journey. But I want all our fallen comrades to know that their lives were not given in vane; they were given to protect our country's freedom, rights, and liberties. Their sacrifices will live on in our hearts and never be forgotten. Even though they are not with us, they will be remembered in this country till the end of time.

_Tonight, this chamber speaks with one voice to the people we represent: it is you, our citizens, who make the state of our union strong. _We have also gathered here to create a new mandate for America. The American People have made it clear, they want an end to partisan rancor. Every President, at every State of the Union, stands here before you saying that things will be different but nothing changes. Well listen to me carefully now. Things will be different."

Fitz looks at Olivia, and smiles. He gazes upon her beauty and is lost for a brief moment. He is saying next for her, to her - for them, and he wants her to know that above all else. She came here tonight for not only for him but for them. This is their start, their beginning to the life they are going to have together and he wants the world to know that someone special has caught his eye.

"I dedicate this State of the Union address to the teachers in America, who spend that extra time with their students, in order to help them reach their fullest potential." He looks up at Olivia and sees that she is crying. Her father hands her a tissue, knowing that Fitz meant that for his daughter, and her alone.

"I dedicate this address to the small business owners, doctors, nurses, custodial workers, iron workers, and so on who help keep America moving, growing, and building upon itself. I do this so this country can continue to be the greatest place in the world to call home. It is these workers and others that will help bring integrity back, responsibility back, and governing back. And I will remind those in my party and in the opposing party, and those across the aisle that we have the sworn duty and obligation to do better."

He looks over at the woman that he loves with his entire heart and being. She is holding her chest, breathing deep watching him. Olivia is so taken back by his words, that she is having a hard time, keeping her feelings in check. She is so very proud of him. Olivia winks at him, hoping that the many cameras in the room do not catch her, but right now if they do, she does not care. She wants Fitz to know, that now and always he has her heart and more.

Olivia lifts her fingers to her lips and touches them briefly. Fitz knows this is her way of blowing him a kiss so that the entire world does not know. Fitz grins and concludes his State of the Union address saying, "So I leave you with the pledge; at this time, in this place, with this State of the Union; IT. WILL. BE. DIFFERENT."

/

"**Presidential Wink and a Nod…"**

Fitz looks through the chamber and sees everyone on their feet. He knows he gave an outstanding speech. Cyrus is smiling, and as he looks to the side he sees his Livy smiling even more. He raises his eyebrow at her, causing her cheeks to get warm. She purses her lips, and then bits them, attempting to hide her nervousness.

Fitz knows the camera is still on him, and looking directly at Olivia he winks. Her mouth drops open, dreading that the camera probably caught him, winking at 'someone' in the crowd. Her Dad, then tells her, "Cy thinks the cameras are going to be in on your any second, so smile."

Olivia nods and keeps clapping. Like Cyrus predicted, the cameras scan the box and see her, but the reporters are not sure "who" Fitz winked at. Cy, with James by his side, placed an ear-bud in, listening to the telecast.

"What are they saying," Cy quickly asks James, as they see Fitz walking off the podium. He already shook hands with the Vice President, and Speaker of the House.

"The reporters are saying that someone caught the President's attention in the family box, but no one is sure who," James quickly tells Cyrus.

"Good," Cy says. "I have to go meet the President. James they are all yours." James knows what he has to do, and Cy takes off to meet Fitz coming out of the Chamber. He is going to be a while yet. It normally takes 10 – 15 minute walk, leaving the Chamber. All the Congressman and Senators want to congratulate Fitz on his way out the door, hoping to get a meeting with him if all possible.

James takes Cy's spot next to Louis, "Come on we need to get going." He escorts them out of the room. They sneak into another room to wait to see what happens next. She saw the kid's faces, knowing they wanted to see her, but because of the cameras she couldn't talk to them.

"Olivia," James said, "I know I told Cy that the cameras didn't know who Fitz was winking at but I heard some reporters speculate on the woman in the white dress, in the family box. They are asking questions on who you are," James told her. "They are curious about the "Woman in White," he says.

"Is that bad," She asked him.

"No honey it's not. But Fitz winking at you publically for all to see, it shows that he is interested in someone, and that you caught his eye. The world does not know anything. Fitz has not been seen in public showing any romantic interest in any woman at all since taking office. He does not date, so this helps his image."

"So what do I do," her voice is strained. She looks at her Dad, "Dad we should have stayed home. I don't know if I can do this."

"Honey," James said to her taking her hands, "you are the first girlfriend to the President of the United States. We will draft a statement for you to say to the press if anyone asks you anything."

"How about she just tells them the truth," Louis points out.

"What do you mean the truth Dad?"

"That you are Cyrus Beene's prodigy and that you two reconnected recently. He had always wanted you to go into politics and he finally convinced you to come to DC for a visit. Cyrus figured you seeing the State of the Union first hand would be a perfect way wet your taste buds and lour you away from your job." James said to Olivia and Louis.

"Are you going to tell this to Cyrus," Louis asked him, holding his daughter's hand.

"Yes I'll go find him and let him now. I didn't tell him earlier, because the last thing I need is my husband having a heart attack on camera. It's really going to be okay honey. Don't worry we've got this. And when you see that man of yours, you let him know the plan." James told her kissing her cheek and leaving the room.

Olivia looked to her Dad, "It's going to be okay Pumpkin. Fitz won't let them scare you away, and soon enough you'll be in his arms again."

"Thank Dad," Olivia told him kissing his cheek. They then waited for what was supposed to be their next surprise for Fitz.

/

"**Are You Real?" (30 Minutes later)**

Fitz had finally made it out of the chamber. As he exited the room ten minutes ago, he began to scan the crowd looking for Olivia. When he didn't her, in the grand hallway looking for him, his heart sank. He could not ask Cyrus anything because they were so many spectators around him.

They made it back to the room where he waited before his State of the Union address. He walked inside expecting to see Olivia but she was not there. He turned to Cyrus and was about to ask where she was, but Karen and Jerry ran into the room to greet him.

"Dad you did so good," Karen squealed hugging her father. "I am so proud of you."

"Yah Dad, that speech was rocking." Jerry said, also hugging his father.

"Where is she," Fitz asked all of them.

"Dad," the kids asked.

"Where is Olivia," his asked with his voice strained. If he did not have her in his arms soon, he was going to combust. He knew she was real. He could not have imagined her being there the entire time.

"Sir," Cyrus began to say, but Stephen and Mitch came in, saying that the motorcade was ready.

Karen and Jerry then told Fitz on the way out, that they were going to be riding in the other limo. The agents took them to their car. "We'll see you at the White House Dad?"

Fitz looked for her the entire way out the door but could not find her. His pulse was racing and he finally looked at Cyrus, "Where is she Cyrus? I know I did not imagine her being there. She is here. Where is she," flashing a smile for the cameras. "You get her to me, fast."

"Mr. President," Cy whispered, leaning in. "Consider it handled."

Fitz gave him the strangest look. He was about to ask what the hell that meant when his phone rang. The door to the motorcade was open. He saw it was Olivia, "Liv?"

"Hi," she said to him. "I am so proud of you handsome."

"Where are you?" Fitz asked with his voice filled with panic. He hadn't seen her at all since he left the chamber. He will not know what to do, if he imagined the whole thing.

"I'm…." and then her phone disconnected on him.

"Liv," Fitz said into his phone. "Oh God."

He looked at Stephen and Mitch, "Where the HELL is Livy," he said again, as he felt a hand pull him into the limo. "What the hell," Fitz said, and as the door closed, he saw who pulled him inside his car. The agents tap on the roof, signaling it was time to move.

"Hi," Olivia said, sitting next to him.

"Livy," she nodded. He felt her hand touch his hand that was in between them. He looked down to make sure it was her hand. His hand closed around hers, not letting it go of fear that she would slip away into the darkness. He relaxed slightly melted into her touch.

"I'm not dreaming right." He felt both her hands now touch his hands, squeezing them, giving them reassurance. "You're really here."

"Yes," she said. "I'm really here Fitz. I'm here in your motorcade, in DC with the man I love."

"Liv," he questioned again. He then felt her hands on his face, but he thought he was dreaming. He was fighting his tears, knowing that once they began to fall, he would not be able to stop them.

"I'm real Fitz," she moved closer to him, pulling herself till their faces where inches apart. "Close your eyes."

"If I do, you'll disappear. You won't be real. All this would have been a dream," he murmured. "If I close my eyes, you'll go back to Vermont. I'll lose you all over again."

"No I won't – You won't. Close. Your. Eyes," she commanded him, with her face practically touching his own. She knew he could feel her breath on his face. His breathing was heavy and irregular. Olivia knew he was terrified that he dreamt her being there tonight.

"Now, say _I believe_," she asked him, as soon as his eyes closed.

She saw Fitz smirk. "_I believe_," She kissed his cheek, like he did to her on Christmas Eve.

"Again," she asked a second time. Fitz scrunched his eyes down, causing Olivia to giggle. She knew he remembered from Christmas Eve.

"_I believe_," Fitz muttered, feeling her lips touch his other cheek. "Liv?" She heard is voice cracking, filled with the love and emotion. How he missed her. Just these tender kisses, were causing havoc on his body and mind.

She saw Fitz smile. "Now one more time Mr. President," she groaned in his ear, feeling his hands, finally around her back. His touch immediately set her skin ablaze. He had not touched her until now. It was only her that made contact with him first.

"_I Be-L_…" he was halted when he felt her pressed her lips against his finally. He realized she was real, and opened his eyes. He saw her kissing him with a grin, and eyes open. Olivia did not use any tongue, but kept kissing him soft and tenderly.

"Oh God," he cried so overcome with emotion. He couldn't utter anything else to her. She gave him a few more open mouth kisses, removing his tears that fell on his mouth and pulled away. He was still in a tad bit of shock.

"I'm here Fitz," she said kissing his lips again. Her hands went to the back of his head, and began to play with his curls. She heard him sigh and knew he was beginning to relax for her. She moved her delicate fingers through his hair, watching him lean his head into her fingers to get more of her touch.

"You real," he whimpered, gazing into her melted chocolate eyes.

She tilted her head, pulling herself closer to him yet. "Yes I'm with you. I am with the man I love," was all she could get out before his lips crashed hers. It caused her to giggle like a school girl. He moaned in her mouth, continuing to taste her. It has been way to long, and before long, he was all over her.

Fitz had been starved for her touch, kisses, love for over three weeks. He was a man dying of thirst. His thirst was this beautiful woman, his Livy, who was finally home in his arms. Feeling her mouth on his finally made his body realize his "primal need" and desire to consume and be close to her; To devour her, savior her, forever. She opened her mouth, granting his tongue access, she knew they both craved.

"You're real," he whispered briefly before deepening their kiss. He felt her nod. "I love you. I love you so much," he told her.

He heard a little whimper as his tongue moved inside her mouth. He could taste her and vice versa. Olivia almost forgot how good he tasted. His roughness of his tongue made her feel things she didn't think were possible. Her body was coming alive, filled with need and aching desire that she didn't know existed until this moment. Olivia wanted him to touch her more. Hell she needed him to touch her more.

"Fitz," she moaned, and if by instinct, he knew what she craved, because he craved it too. She felt his hands, move off her back, and open her coat. She in turn, opened his suit coat, and went inside. She found his jacket and her grandfather's pin there. He smiled against her lips, as he began to slide her jacket off her arms. Immediately it went across the car. She slid his suit coat off, and it joined hers on the floor.

"God, I've missed you Livy," he moaned into her mouth. He began to lay her backwards over the backseat of the motorcade. She moved her legs so they where now across his lap. She kicked her heals off and they heard them plunk to the floor. He continued to kiss her, like his life depended on it. She breathing oxygen into his tired lungs, lungs that were starved of air, until now.

"I love you Fitz," she told him. He stopped and looked at her.

His lips went right back on hers, not willing to be away from its mate for too long. Olivia then slid his jacket off his shoulders, sliding her hands down his strong arms. As Fitz felt his her hands on his arms, he pulled her closer to his body. Olivia could feel the heat radiating off him. It was like nothing she's ever felt before. If it was like this after not seeing her for three long weeks, she could only imagine what would happen if they had been separated for longer.

She moved her hands to his chest and placed them over his heart. It was pounding so hard against his breast bone. Their tongues were continuing to fight for control. She met him thrust for thrust, and he wanted more of her. He wanted all of her.

"Livy," he groaned. He began to lay her down further.

"Yes," she said, as she now felt his kisses on her neck. He was leaving wet marks behind, causing her skin to prickle. But Fitz knew deep down if he did not stop, he would not be able to. Despite that he was a very "frisky" man with needs, this was not going to happen now. He made a promise.

He looked at her then finally groaned, "We need to stop."

"What why? You don't want me?" She asked him in a full blown pouting lip. He pulled her up, and sitting her in his lap. Her eyes grew wide, feeling how much he wanted her. He was pressing up in her dress, and immediately, she bit her lip. She took his hand, and placed it on her leg. She wanted him to touch her.

Fitz began to run his hand up her leg. He reached about half way up her thigh and stopped. "God Olivia I want you. I want you right now. But if we don't stop, I won't be able to. I don't want to, but I know we promised each other; I promised you we would wait. And our first time, your first time will not be in the back seat of my car." Fitz told her.

"Fitz," she pleaded. "I don't want…" but he stopped her putting his finger on her lips.

"Olivia you are not cashing in your, how do they say it now, oh yes your "V" card in the back of this car." Fitz told her. "But god do I want to."

She giggled. "Fitz you're the President of the United States. This is not just any car. This is the Presidential Motorcade. I wonder if anyone else broke it in," she told him running his hand up and down his chest.

Fitz broke out laughing. "God I hope not. This is a new car, and I'm the only President to ride in it."

/

"**Presidential Sight-Seeing Tour"**

Olivia broke out in a full fledge giggle, and stopped when she saw how he was looking at her. He moved his hand from her leg, and began to run them up and down her bare arms. He moved his hand up and ran his fingers delicately across the pearls. She felt him began to place kisses across the pearls. Each time he told her "I love you."

"Oh Fitz," she said back. She pulled his face so she could look in his eyes. "I love you too. I've missed you so much."

"Livy," he said cupping her face. He pulled her into his arms and just held onto her. Eventually he let her turn around, and now her back pressed against his chest. Fitz then looked around and realized they were not going their normal way back to the White House.

He pressed the intercom, "Yes Sir," the driver answered.

"Why aren't we on our way back to the White House?" Fitz asked, still holding onto Olivia.

"Sir, I had stern instructions from Mr. Beene and your children to take you and Miss Pope on an hour long ride around the city. The secret service is aware and they are following us accordingly." The driver answered him.

"But I didn't say anything about," and then Fitz remembered telling Cyrus that he wanted to do this tonight for Olivia.

Olivia looked at him. "Everything okay?"

"Yes just my Chief of Staff is turning into an old softie that's all. I mentioned I wanted to do this with you, if you came. Cy must have pulled some strings I am assuming so I could. God I didn't even have a hint you were coming."

"I know because I am sneaky like that. Call it my own special magical powers," Olivia teased, looking at him.

"Oh really," Fitz said back, kissing her neck. "Care to explain?"

Olivia told him how Cyrus called her a few weeks ago, right after they all came back to the White House. He checked with the Secret Service and made sure they could get her to D.C. without Fitz finding out. A helicopter picked her up at Rose Point and brought her here.

"But how did I not know this," he asked her. "Did Jerry and Karen know too?"

"They found out after you all arrived at the Capital Building. When Cy made sure you were being prepped, he brought Karen and Jerry to see me and my Dad. I think I was a couple of rooms down from you. I heard you walk by. When the kids saw me they screamed. Jerry picked me up and twirled me around," Olivia gushed.

"I am going to kill everyone," Fitz groaned. "I could have seen you sooner. I could have kissed you, touched you, held you in my arms, Livy."

"I know but I am here now." She leaned over so he could kiss her again. "You have me for a while."

All of a sudden she felt him squeeze her tighter. She knew what he was thinking, as they looked at sights. He didn't ask the dreaded question of when she was leaving him, but he hoped he had some time to spend with her. She placed her arms on top of his, and sunk into his embrace.

"I need you," she heard him say. "God do I ever need you," he placed more kisses on her neck.

"And I need you," she said. She looked outside and voiced to Fitz, "Oh my goodness look."

Fitz let her go, and Olivia got close to the window. The driver slowed down so she could get a better look. Everything was lit up and beautiful. She was looking at the Washington Monument, Mirror Pool and Lincoln Memorial. She thought about asking Fitz if they could stop, but something told her they would not be able to.

"Next time you come, maybe I can show you these closer okay," Fitz told her.

Olivia turned and looked at him, "Can you do that? I mean isn't there a whole bunch of security involved." Fitz told her yes, but he would figure something out. He wanted to make her next trip special. He wrapped himself around her waist, breathing in her shampoo and perfume. He rested his head on her shoulder, watching her eyes dance back and forth trying to take everything in.

They drove around a while longer, and then the motorcade started its way back to the White House. Fitz was explaining things to her along the way. Olivia turned her body into Fitz's and he wrapped his arms around her. The drove the rest of the way back that way.

She would lean her face up to his, and every time she did so, he would either kiss her nose, or lips. He did not kiss her long, because if he did, he would not be able to stop. She ran her hands up and down his dress shirt, all while burying her nose in his chest.

"You smell good," she told him.

"So do you sweetheart. I missed this," Fitz said, pulling her closer. She wrapped her other arm around his back, and squeezed him tighter.

"Liv?"

"Yah?"

"I should have asked this earlier but where's your Dad?"

She chuckled. "He knew we were going to want to be alone. He road back with Cy and James. They are going to sneak him in tonight. Stephen and Mitch already have a plan to get me inside." Fitz raised his eyebrows, wondering how this was going to happen. She knew he did it, and giggled.

"What," he asked her lifting her chin to face him.

She sat up, "Don't worry Mitch and Stephen worked this out with everyone that needed to know. And you MISTER didn't at the time. So don't' worry, they have my back."

"Well that's all they best have because the rest of you is mine," leaning his head down to grace his lips against hers, "I hate sharing, especially my smoking," and kissed her, "HOT," Fitz kissed her again, lingering more this time.

"Girlfriend," he moaned before capturing her lips in his again. He heard her whimper as she felt his hands caress her body. "You are mine Olivia, and I will never share with you ANY other man, EVER!"

"Yes Mr. President," she teased, running her hands on his body. "I think I can handle you," letting her hand travel dangerously low on his body. He watched her give him an evil grin, knowing she was up to no good.

"Mmmmm," he moaned against her lips. "You just wait till were alone later woman. I'm going to…" he stopped and saw where they were. "Livy, sweetheart look where you are now," and he turned her face.

"Fitz," she said, and when she saw the White House she squealed out. "Oh my god, where here! But why are we here," totally forgetting for a moment who Fitz was.

"Livy sweetheart, I live here. This is where the President of the United States lives and that's me," Fitz nudged her. She turned to face him, scowling at him for a moment.

"I know that, I just forgot. For a second it just felt like we were a normal couple, going out on a date, making out in a limo," Olivia playfully pouted, making Fitz take her face in his hands. "We'll have that right."

"Oh my Angel," she kissed her, "you will have that and so much more. I swear to you."

"Your Angel," squinting her eyes, trying to figure out the reason behind the name. The gates opened and the motorcade began to drive up to the front of White House.

"Tonight when I saw you Livy, you looked a beautiful Angel in white that arrived just in the nick of time to save me. You made my dream of you being there become a reality. I needed you here so desperately, and you all made it happen. I love you so much, My Angel."

She bit her lip and began to cry. "I wouldn't have missed it, Mr. President. Just don't tell my boyfriend that I made out with the Leader of the Free World tonight, in the back of his car."

He nodded his head at her, smiling. "Well this boyfriend of yours, best love you. Because if he doesn't I'll take you away from him, forever. I always get what I want."

Olivia wrapped her arms around him, feeling the car stop. "Good so do I."

Fitz lifted her face to his, before placing his lips on hers again. "And what do you want Miss Pope. Tell me and I'll see that you have it."

She ran her hands up his dress shirt, "You. Forever."

Fitz kissed her then, sending her backwards in the seat. She began to laugh as she felt his lips leave hers, and trail his kisses down her neck. He stopped and worked his way around to the other side of her face and back on to her lips again. They were interrupted when they heard a knock.

Both jumped, and began to laugh. Fitz and Olivia put their jackets on, and he helped her with her shoes. Fitz then realized that they were in the back of the White House at an entrance that no press would see them. The doors to the car opened and he led her upstairs to the residence.

/

"**The First Tour of the Residence…"**

As they entered the elevator, Fitz and Olivia held hands. No one was around except the agents that knew about their relationship. She saw Stephen and immediately and gave him a huge hug. He picked her up, forgetting that HIS boss was now scowling in his direction. Stephen put her down, causing Olivia to look at him strange.

"Come on Stevie you can do better than that," she teased.

"Not if I want to keep my knees Liv, I can't," Stephen said back. "My boss looks like he's mad at me.

Olivia looked at Fitz, who had his hands in his pockets. She knew he was jealous, and she crossed her arms, starting at him. Fitz shrugged his shoulders and waited for her.

Olivia leaned up and kissed Stephen's cheek. 'Are you trying to get me fired Liv," hearing Fitz mumbled something in the background.

"No he won't bother you. I'll see to it. I want to see Georgia while I am here okay." Olivia said to Stephen.

"I already told her. She is working something out for tomorrow after school I think. I am bringing her up to the residence to see you."

"Good," Olivia said and she saw Mitch again. "Thank you"

"You're welcome. Let me know if you need anything." Mitch said smiling. "The President is extremely happy you are here finally Ma'am."

"I know," she said finally walking in Fitz's direction. The moment she was arms reach he pulled her into his chest. He kissed her lips, causing her legs to go weak.

"I told you I don't share well," Fitz chastised her.

"I see that," she grabbed his hand and they went into the elevator. On the way up to the residence, they were doing their best not to get too worked up. Fitz told her the door opened to the residence's living room and he was sure the kids were waiting to steal her away from him.

The moment the doors open, Karen and Jerry came running for her.

"Guys I'm right here relax," she said to the both kids who were now hugging her. She felt Jerry. "You lost weight Mister."

"I am not eating your cooking Liv. These White House Chefs are good but you are so much better." Jerry told her.

"I see," she said, hugging him again. Fitz looked on and grinned. He saw her father, and walked over, stuck his hand out for a handshake. Olivia realized her Dad was there, and went and hugged him.

The kids then took her by the hands and showed her around the residence that no one but the staff gets to see. She and Louis got dragged all over. She saw Jerry's room, which was clean. Karen's room, which she loved, because it wasn't to girly. She noticed in each room, each one of the kids had pictures of her and them up from Christmas.

"Guys should you have these here. I mean the staff." Olivia said worried.

"The staff won't betray Dad. And they are kind of hooked on your baking after the bunch of goodies you sent home with us. They seriously Liv can't want to meet you." Karen gushed. "I swear they were thrilled when they found out you were coming."

Fitz eyes shot up. "Wait the staff knew too!"

"Well they found out when we got back just a bit ago. Not many are here now, but you'll meet some of them tomorrow," Karen told Olivia.

"I am," she squeaked out. "Oh lord," she said sitting on Karen's bed.

Fitz could tell she was panicking. He wanted to go to her side but his kids stopped him. Jerry knelt down in front of her and Karen sat next to her. "Liv, they are going to love you. They have heard nothing but good things from us and Dad since we came back. You have nothing to be worried about."

"But won't they tell the Press that me and my father are here," Olivia asked the kids. She couldn't look at Fitz because frankly she was terrified.

Karen wrapped her arm around her and Jerry sat down on her other side. Fitz smiled as he looked on at his children protecting her already. Jerry then told her, "Liv, no one will say anything about you being here. Cyrus scared the crap out of them all already. He told them if they spread the word the Dad had a girl in the residence, he would throw them in some kind of whole or something where they wouldn't see the light of day."

She gulped looking at Fitz finally. "I've got you sweetheart don't worry. My staff, agents, and everyone else will keep you both safe."

She smiled and kissed both the kids. "I missed you both."

"We missed you too. Wait, where's Quincy?" Jerry asked.

"He's with my Uncle Bernie and Mammy," Olivia told them. The kids nodded and decided to show her a few more rooms in the residence. Before they all knew it was well past 10:30, and Olivia looked like the walking dead. She was on the couch with her Dad, next to Fitz having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

/

"**This Time IT Will Be Different…"**

The kids said to goodnight to Fitz, and Louis. By the time the kid left the room, Olivia was asleep on the couch. Fitz decided to show Louis to his room.

"Will she be okay there Fitzgerald?" Louis asked not sure if they should leave her there sleeping.

"She'll be fine. No one with bother her," Fitz told her Dad. "I'll bring her to bed after I help you get to your room."

"The Secret Service won't shoot me for walking around at night will they," Louis asked him kind of worried.

"No they know WHO you are so you'll be fine. If you need to go anywhere though make sure you let an agent know, or a member of the staff just in case anyone needs you." Fitz told him. "I am sure Karen and Jerry will come get you for breakfast."

"They told me they would already." Louis told him as Fitz let him inside his room. He looked around, and was quite impressed. He told Fitz he liked it.

"Fitzgerald, just to warn you but the press saw you making eyes at Livy tonight in the chamber. They saw you wink at her, and her reaction. Not sure what they'll make of it but I wanted to let you know. She's kind of worried about but I promised her that you would handle it." Louis told Fitz giving him a look.

"Does Cyrus know," he asked.

"At the time no. James told us first. I am sure he knows but now. James worked out with Livy what to say to the Press if anyone questions her. I am sure Cy will talk to you in the morning. What time to you start your day tomorrow?"

Fitz told him he had to be in the Oval by 6:30 for morning briefings. But he would be back up for breakfast by 7:30-8:00. He then walked to the window, looking out. "I am happy you guys came. I needed to see her."

"She knows you did, that is why she's here," Louis told him, walking by Fitz.

"Am I going to lose her now that she's in my world," Fitz asked her father scared to death. "I have not seen her look so scared. She is realizing who I am now."

Louis stood next him and watched. He could see that Fitz was beyond worried that Olivia would see that his life- this life was not worth it. "I know my daughter and she LOVES you. Not your title, money, or that you are President. She loves you Fitzgerald. Don't doubt that. She just needs to figure out how she fits in your world."

"She FITS by my side Louis," Fitz told him sternly. "That is the only place I want her to be forever. I can't do this without her now."

"Give her time to get there, Son. She's always known that you ARE the President, but being here now with you, confirmed it even more. She'll be ready when you need her to be. Go get some rest Son and remember your promise of," Louis started to say.

"I know NO DING without THE BLING," Fitz said laughing. He said goodnight and went to check on Olivia. She was where he left her. He picked her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he carried her to his room. He placed her on his bed, and smiled as he let her go.

She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her. "Fitz where am I?"

"In our room," Fitz told her without thinking.

"What do you OUR room," Olivia asked sitting up now. She looked around and realized that this was his bedroom. She saw the yellow walls, two couches on the other side of the room, pictures along the fireplace, and the plush bedding he placed her on.

"Oh god, I can't," she got up, scurrying away from the bed and an extremely confused Fitz. She put herself by the window, closest to the bed, not allowing herself to go any further.

"Liv what's wrong," Fitz asked not sure what was going on. He had not seen her this way before.

"I can't Fitz," she whimpered out. He started walking in her direction and she began backing away from him. Each step Fitz took in her direction, she backed up the other way. The closer he got to her, the more she seemed like there was something really wrong.

"Livy talk to me sweetheart, what's wrong," he pleaded with her. She was acting like she was afraid of him. Olivia was perfectly fine earlier, and now she was freaking out before his eyes, and he didn't know why.

"I just…I just…" she tried to say to him but nothing was coming out. Fitz was watching her, unsure what he could have done wrong. He saw fear in her eyes, a fear he had not seen before.

"Come on Livy, what is the matter?" Fitz was practically begging her to tell him what's wrong. He finally sat down on the bed, and looked at her. She was standing by another window with her hands on the window sill. He watched her bit her lip, a tell tale sign that she was nervous about something.

"You're going to be mad at me," she finally said.

"No I won't just tell me. There is nothing you could tell me that I wouldn't forgive you for Sweetheart. Please," he pleaded even more.

"No, I can't okay," she begged him. He would be upset with her and would he understand why. "Why did you bring me in here Fitz?"

He shook his head unsure of her question but answered her. "Liv, you fell asleep on the couch. I picked you up and carried you in here to get ready for bed," and then he stopped and realized what was wrong.

"You don't want to sleep in here with me do you?" He looked at her and saw tears pouring down her face and knew he was right. But it wasn't just that, he knew she wanted to sleep in his arms just as much he wanted her to be in hers.

"Fitz it' just," she was trying to explain but didn't know how. Olivia Pope the teacher was at a loss for words. She looked at Fitz finally meeting his gaze, seeing how hurt he was. Watching her he then realized the root of her problem.

"You won't or can't share my bed with me while you're here," Fitz mumbled. He felt upset, hurt, and not understanding where this was coming from. Fitz wanted to go to her, take her in his arms, but he didn't know how to feel or most importantly what to do.

"Fitz," she whispered out. "I can't. I'm sorry."

He knew one thing for sure, before either one of them went to bed tonight, he was going to make her understand that in this room is where she belonged. He looked at her, walked in her direction and said, "Livy, in THIS room; In this PLACE, In THIS TIME, Things WILL BE DIFFERENT. They are going to be different, you will see."

"But," she tried to say. Olivia tried walking away but he got in her way.

"Sit down Olivia," he commanded, shocking her. "You and I are going to fix this."

/

**#OhFitz, can you say our couple's first fight is possibly going to happen? Could be? You'll just have to keep reading and see I guess. You will learn more why she is scared to sleep with him in the White House. It's a lot of things and hearing what you think is always fun. So let me have it.**

**I would also like to truly know what you all thought of the SOTU address. I borrowed parts of it from President Obama, which I credited. I had not written anything liked that in the past and please let me know what you thought. It would mean a lot to me.**

**Also any thoughts you may have on the press seeing her at the SOTU. What do you think is going to happen and what you think I should do next. This part of story is giving me grief. But I would like to thank _DayDreamLover_, author of "_Up Close and Personal_" for helping me so far. You rock girly! ;-) **

**I decided to post this BEFORE Scandal tonight to give all my Pumpkins something to heal their hearts before and after watching the finale. I can't fathom what is going to happen but I knew this story would help mend anything Ms. Rhimes and the Writers throw at us tonight to ruin us for the summer.**

**So Happy #ScandalFinale Day and please leave me TONS of Cadbury Cream Eggs in order to get chap 5. Lots more of OLITZ REUNION in that chapter too. I promise.**

**Take care and Happy Easter,**

**Me's**


End file.
